Harry Potter and the Secrets Hidden
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: As Harry gets ready to enter his second year (No CoS) Dumbledore reveals a secret that shocks everyone. What if Harry wasn't alone in the crib the night Voldemort gave him that Scar? Fixed chapters 7-9
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter sat on the ledge by the window looking out at the night sky. Things had been hectic the past year. Sorcerer's stone, Voldemort...... It was going to get worse this year. He felt it.  
  
*****  
  
Severus Snape walked into the head master of Hogwarts office. Dumbledore motioned for him to sit and he did so. Dumbledore had a long white beard and colorful wizarding robes. Snape wore all black that matched his hair.  
  
"I need your help with something Severus," Dumbledore said clasping his hands together and placing them on the desk.  
  
"What is it this time that needs to be done Albus?" Snape asked.  
  
"There is this girl that was placed in the muggle world as a child for protection from Voldemort. It is about time she shall return to Hogwarts. She had been dabbling in Wicca for awhile with her friend Prue, who will also be coming. I was hoping you would go pick her up from the states," Dumbledore said.  
  
"The states? Why not have her go to a school there?"  
  
"She has family here Severus," Dumbledore said vaguely.  
  
"What is her name?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Kailie Katherine Potter," Dumbledore said. "Harry's older sister."  
  
Snape looked him wide eyes.  
  
*****  
  
The locker door slammed shut revealing a girl standing there.  
  
"I can't believe it," She said.  
  
"Come on Prue it's not that bad," The other girl said still out of view from behind her locked door..  
  
"Not that bad? Kailie, this is bad," Prue said.  
  
The door shut revealing, none other than Kailie Potter AKA Kailie Rosenfield.  
  
"Chill. We'll get a spell together tonight. Come on Prue. Lighten up. Hey maybe if we're lucky some chica or Chico will come to the house tonight and tell us that our real `rents are magical too. That would be cool," Kailie joked as they walked with their back packs to the bus.  
  
"That's asking for a miracle," Prue smirked as they sat next to each other on the bus.  
  
"A girl could dream though right," Kailie said unaware of the potions master that was listening in on their conversation through a invisibility cloak.  
  
*****  
  
A pop came from the fire place and Dumbledore stepped out.  
  
"Professor!" Harry said standing up and started picking up his room. .  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "It's quite alright. Sit. I'm here to talk to you though." He sat in front of Harry. "Harry, the night that Voldemort attacked and gave you that scar......You weren't alone in that crib."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"Another child was in there. Harry you have an older sister," Dumbledore said.  
  
Silence hung in the air.  
  
"But... I can't possibly....I mean............" Harry said.  
  
"Harry we couldn't tell you. If Voldemort found out that she was still alive then she would be at risk," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Why now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because we can protect her now Harry. She's on her way to Hogwarts at the moment with Professor Snape. I was wondering if you would like to go early and meet her," Dumbledore asked hoping that Harry would take this easily.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Harry asked getting up and started packing.  
  
Dumbledore smiled to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Snape hung outside the door listening to the two talk.alone in the house..  
  
"I don't know what to do Prue. I like died like a few months ago and I don't feel that great. It might have been for two seconds but still," Kailie said.  
  
Died? Snape asked himself.  
  
"Don't know what caused you to faint. You didn't die Kailie. You fainted and went into a temporary coma," Prue said.  
  
"I had to get resuscitated. Then the dreams were bad enough," Kailie said toying with the blanket.  
  
"Dreams? More prophetic Dreams Kai?" Prue asked seriously and looking her friend in the eye.  
  
Prophetic Dreams?  
  
"There was this kid with Glasses and a lightning bolt scar. He was so familiar. He killed this guy named......Voldemort. This Moldy Guy was a serious baddie.....Worse part is.... I've seen him before Prue," Kailie said.  
  
"You mean the I'm-a-disney-super-villan dude who..........." Prue said.  
  
Kailie nodded then said quietly," He killed Mel... God my life sucks."  
  
Snape apparated back to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
*****  
  
"She what?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Died. Had to get Resuscitated, but that's not the point. She had a prophetic dream or whatever while she was in the coma about what happened last year with Voldemort," Snape said standing and leaning on a chair.  
  
"Well then that will make things go a bit smoother," Dumbledore said.  
  
"That's not the worst part. She's seen Voldemort before. He killed her adoptive sister," Snape said.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to be in shock. "Bring her back as soon as possible."  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter Two

A knock at the door alerted them. Prue opened the door  
  
"Yes?" Prue asked.  
  
"Prue. Let him in. I know him," Kailie said.  
  
Prue looked at her wide eyes.  
  
"Was he in the thingie with the thingie at the thingie?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah that thingie. He's a professor. Professor Snape I think," Kailie said.  
  
Prue let him in and he nodded.  
  
"I'm professor Snape, potions master at Hogwarts," Snape said.  
  
Kailie led them back to the living room. She and Prue plopped back on the couch while Snape sat in a chair.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Prue asked.  
  
"School of witchcraft. It exists?" Kailie asked.  
  
"While you were in this coma you must saw the events of last year. Voldemort was defeated by one of the students," Snape said.  
  
Under the blanket Prue squeezed Kailie's hand in support after seeing her friends face that paled.  
  
"Why did she see it?" Prue asked for her friend.  
  
"That boy you saw with the glasses and the scar.... Is Harry Potter. Are you aware that you're adopted?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kailie said.  
  
"Harry is your brother," Snape said.  
  
"Whoa hold it! Huh?" Kailie asked.  
  
"You're parents were wizards. Lily and James. You are about a year older than Harry now. Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts now and he thinks that you two might want to come and attend school there," Snape said.  
  
Kailie though about this and then she thought of the dream she had.  
  
"Excuse me for a second," Kailie said getting up.  
  
Kailie walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Prue leaned back and sighed.  
  
"Where are her `rents?" Prue asked.  
  
"Rents?"  
  
"British," Prue mumbled. "Parents. Where are they?"  
  
"They died the night the Kailie was taken into safety," Snape said.  
  
"Real safe she's been alright," Prue scoffed.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Snape asked.  
  
"Get something straight Snapey. Her life has been anything from safe. Moldy attacked already and killed her adoptive sister. Try that on her. She's gonna go to Hogwarts if that's what you're worried about," Prue said.  
  
Kailie walked out and plopped a bag on the floor.  
  
"Prue go pack. You're coming with me to HW," Kailie said.  
  
"Ey yie capitan," Prue joked as she grabbed her things from Kailie's room.  
  
"When can we leave?" Kailie asked.  
  
"I have transportation for us if you prefer to leave now," Snape said.  
  
Kailie nodded and Prue stepped next to her.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road," Prue said taking notice of the stuffed animal head sticking out of her and Kailie's bags.  
  
Snape grabbed each of their hands and apparated them out front of Hogwarts gates. He led them into where the shields were and they froze at sight of the castle. They quickly shook it off and caught up with Snape. They entered the entrance hall.  
  
"Oh my fu-freaking god," Kailie corrected herself getting a grin form Prue.  
  
"Understatement of the century Kai. This place gives off a mojo like no other," Prue said looking at the moving paintings as they headed towards the Great Hell where dinner was taking place with the rest of the staff and also where Dumbledore and Harry were.  
  
"Mojo as in good. It's like getting High. Not that I would know of course," Kailie said.  
  
"Of course. That's what they all say," Prue joked earning her a shove.  
  
"I'm getting the Wiggins. Major Deja Vou here," Kailie said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here for ya. We can handle any big baddies that come our way," Prue said slinging her arm around Kailie's shoulder.  
  
"You're there for me? Big comfort there," Kailie said taking her arm off her shoulders.  
  
"That hurt Kai," Prue said sarcastically.  
  
Snape stopped in front of the great Hall doors then opened them.  
  
"Change Wiggins to.... Well I don't know what but whatever is higher than Wiggins. When I'll find out I'll tell you," Kailie whispered eyeing the one table set up for the small group.  
  
"I think I got a word for you," Prue whispered back. "Terrified."  
  
Kailie nodded and followed Snape foreword to the table. Prue looked up at the ceiling and saw the full moon. She hit Kailie in the shoulder.  
  
"Full moon. No hit backs," Prue joked.  
  
"Hey at least we don't have to take that Pre-Algebra test tomorrow," Kailie said as everyone looked at the three. She whispered in Prue's ear, "Yet Terrified is the word. We need to talk later."  
  
"You betcha," Prue said quietly.  
  
"Everyone these two are going to join the third year students. This is Prue Boreanaz and Kailie Potter," Dumbledore told the staff.  
  
Everyone looked at each other then at Harry who nodded.  
  
"Whoa. Last names Potter," Kailie gave that a bit of thought. "Not too bad. Prue?"  
  
"7.6 on a 1 to 10 scale," Prue said nodding her head.  
  
Kailie turned back. "It passes with flying colors."  
  
A voice snorted from down the table. They looked and saw Harry there laughing.  
  
"I bet these two could rival Fred and George," Harry said.  
  
"Don't call us the demolition twins for nutting huh Kai," Prue smirked.  
  
"I'll never forget Bucks face when she opened her desk drawer and saw that dead frog. It was so beautiful," Kailie said wiping away a fake tear. "Then the scream. Aww. Deserved an academy award."  
  
"Yep they could rival the twins," McGonagall said shaking her head.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for them to sit and they sat by Harry since he was only a year younger than them. Prue turned to the side and looked at the Potters sitting across from each other. She looked back and forth then scrunched her nose up.  
  
"You two don't really look alike you know that," Prue said.  
  
"Kailie looks like Lily while Harry looks like James," Dumbledore said from next to the group.  
  
"How exactly do you do magic here?" Kailie asked.  
  
"Wands," Harry said taking out his.  
  
The food then appeared.  
  
"Okay. That was weird but cool," Kailie said.  
  
The two shrugged it off then started to eat.  
  
"So wands? We've done plenty of things without wands," Prue said.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked.  
  
Kailie looked around and saw a roll in a basket. She held out her hand and a roll floated to her.  
  
"Like that," Kailie said tearing off a piece of the roll.  
  
"Where was your wand?" Snape asked from down the table.  
  
"No wand here," Prue said getting a roll of her own. "Sheer mind control."  
  
"Sounded like Will there Prue. You're scaring me," Kailie joked.  
  
"Better than Cougar," Prue said shrugging.  
  
*****  
  
Later McGonagall led them to the room they would be staying in. Their bags and their guitars from the house had been put there. A piano was in the corner making the two smile a small smile. As soon as they were left alone Kailie went over to her bed and plopped down on it staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Kai. No lying or brushing it off. Are you okay?" Prue said laying next to Kailie.  
  
"Something's wrong. I feel it here," Kailie said touching her chest where her heart lied beneath.  
  
"What about?" Prue asked.  
  
"I think something's wrong with Leo," Kailie said. "Really bad."  
  
Prue jumped up and looked at me. "I felt the same. I think something happened to Coy and Leo."  
  
"NO. Nothing could have happened to them Prue. If something did I would die," Kailie said.  
  
"What else could it be Kai? We both feel something in our hearts missing. I...we.....If something happened to them I......I agree with you. I would die," Prue said sitting on her bed across Kailie who was now sitting up.  
  
"I've already lost him once Prue. I can't lose Leo again. I just can't," Kailie said tears flowing.  
  
"We'll find out what's the sitch okay. Let's go to sleep then deal with this in the morning," Prue said a few tears creeping out of her eyes at the thought of losing her soul mate.  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter Three

The two woke up before sunrise. Kailie went over to the piano and sat next to Prue. Prue started playing.  
  
"Let's should work on it, okay?" Prue said.  
  
"Play away," Kailie said.  
  
Prue started playing and Kailie sang the song they wrote. (A/N: I know this song is from Buffy but I am not thinking this past week seeing as tomorrow I have 3 unit tests and I have to help with something after school. So This song if from the TV Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer)  
  
Life's a show and we all play our parts,  
  
and when the music starts,  
  
we open up our hearts.  
  
It's all right if something's come out wrong,  
  
We'll sing a happy song  
  
and you can sing along.  
  
Where there's life, there's hope.  
  
every days a gift.  
  
wishes can come true.  
  
Whistle while you work,  
  
so hard, all day.  
  
To be like other girls.  
  
To fit in this glittering world.  
  
Don't give me songs.  
  
Don't give me songs.  
  
Give me something to sing about.  
  
I need something to sing about.  
  
Life's a song you don't get to rehearse.  
  
And every single verse  
  
can make it that much worse.  
  
Still my friends don't know why I ignore.  
  
Harry walked into the room and Kailie smiled at him.  
  
The million things or more  
  
I should be dancing for.  
  
All the joy life sends  
  
Family and friends.  
  
All the twists and bends,  
  
Knowing that it ends.  
  
Well that depends  
  
On it they let you go  
  
On if they know enough to know  
  
That when you've bowed  
  
You leave the crowd.  
  
"Now all we need is a chorus," Prue said turning from the piano and seeing Harry for the first time. "Hewoo."  
  
"Hey," He said. "Time for breakfast if your willing to go."  
  
"Yeah we need to talk to Mr. I'm-A-Disney-Super-Villain and Mr. I-Know- Something-You Don't-Know," Kailie joked getting up.  
  
"Keep those opinions up and you'll fit in here pretty well," Harry joked as they walked into the great hall.  
  
*****  
  
Dumbledore set up a phone to the two's house to work for them that night. Kailie called the one person who would tell it all. Her other best friend Will or Willow (Corny with the whole song from Buffy but my friends REAL name is Willow sooo........)  
  
"Willow?" Kailie asked.  
  
"Kai! Where are you!?!?!?!?!!?!?!? Everyone's flipping. Is Prue with you?" Willow asked on the other end.  
  
"Will. Chill. Long story and I'll tell you later. Yes Prue's here and we got a short time. What happened to them?" Kailie asked.  
  
Willow knew what they were talking about. "I think you two need to come home."  
  
"Willow I'm serious," Kailie said.  
  
"So am I. I can't tell you....Maybe if you could call Cou-"  
  
"Willow Jayne Sphinx you will tell me now before I get all Wicca on you," Kailie said.  
  
"I can feel the resolve face through the phone...... Kai. Leo and Coy were in a car accident last night. They're both de-"  
  
Kailie dropped the phone.  
  
"What?" Prue asked and then picked up the phone when Kailie didn't answer. "Will? What happened?.........Got to go."  
  
Prue hung up the phone in shock. Kailie was pacing while ranting in Spanish.  
  
"Kailie," Prue said.  
  
Kailie kept ranting but sat down and ranted.  
  
"Kailie." No response. "Kailie!!!"  
  
"I need to sit," Kailie said  
  
"You are sitting," Harry said from the door.  
  
"Oh. Good for me," Kailie said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"My boyfriend of 7 years is dead along with his brother who is going out with Prue.....Okay I can do this," Kailie said standing.  
  
"Do you guys want to come to dinner or I can just go," Harry said.  
  
"We'll go. Just don't tell anyone," Prue said.  
  
Harry nodded then raised two fingers. "Scouts honor."  
  
Kailie and Prue followed him out.  
  
"So. Tell us about ya bro. Don't know that much," Kailie said.  
  
"Not much to tell really. Probably worse than your life though," Harry said.  
  
"I highly doubt that," Kailie and Prue said.  
  
"Really? I think I got you beat," Harry said.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Kailie asked.  
  
"Maybe," Harry said making a face that was identical to Kailie.  
  
"Hey! Potter peeps! Maybe after dinner we can have our little 'my life's a living hell' showoff okay. Now I'm hungry and when I don't get food I get cranky. Now let's get moving," Prue said.  
  
Kailie and Harry laughed then they walked into the great hall.  
  
"Get everything sorted out okay?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Same Ol' Stuff," Prue said.  
  
Dumbledore just nodded.  
  
Except for my boyfriend is getting put 6 feet under about now and I'm not even there to comfort the Scoobies, Kailie thought.  
  
Since she and Prue were Earth and Water they had a bond by power. Their magic was the same but different. They could also read each other's mind.  
  
Tell me about it. I feel bad enough thinking that I should have been there, Prue thought back.  
  
Like we could have done anything. Will said it was a car accident-Kailie  
  
I bet that either Brit or the cow was driving that car- Prue smirked.  
  
Kailie held back laughter. Prue saw this and smiled while letting out a small bit of laughter at Kailie. Seeing this, Kailie chucked a piece of her roll at Prue who caught it in her mouth.  
  
"Hold in one," Prue said.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Okay so when is this whole sorting gig gonna happen?" Kailie asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. Then you two, Harry, and I will go to Diagon Alley and purchase your School supplies," McGonagall said.  
  
"What's the dif?" Prue asked.  
  
Everyone except Harry looked at her with quizzical faces.  
  
"The difference between houses are The traits that come with the house name," Harry said.  
  
"Meaning?" Kailie and Gillian asked together.  
  
Harry leaned over the table and whispered in their ears, "Don't get Slytherin."  
  
"Gotcha," They said. "Wait a minute."  
  
"What are the traits of the houses?" Prue asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Gryffindor are brave and daring. Ravenclaws are usually smart," Harry said.  
  
"Not Ravenclaw for you Prue," Kailie smirked getting a smack in the back of the head.  
  
"Hufflepuffs are hardworking and loyal, and Slytherins," Harry started.  
  
"Cunning and rule breaking snobs?" Prue asked.  
  
A sneer came from the end of the table.  
  
"That's gotta be a record. School hasn't even started yet and you already pissed off a teacher. Jeeze," Kailie said.  
  
"Nope no record. You did in 6th grade remember," Prue smiled.  
  
"That was so not my fault. He so tripped," Kailie said.  
  
"Straight into a locker?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well maybe not but that midget deserved it. Besides I didn't see you stopping me," Kailie said. "Oh wait that's cos you were too busy smooching your guy."  
  
"What can I say? He was a hottie," Prue said.  
  
Kailie rolled her eyes. "Nice come back. Of course he's hot or else I wouldn't be dating his twin for 7 years doofus."  
  
"Show off," Prue said taking a bite of her food.  
  
"You know it," Kailie smirked.  
  
***** 


	4. Chapter Four

Kailie and Harry were in the common room. Prue had gone to bed earlier. They had their showoff on who's life was worse. They were tied and in the process got to know each other better. Things were Going pretty well for them, and they were now inseparable. Over the hours Prue joined them again and the three became a tight group.  
  
*****  
  
"Wands," Harry said pointing to a building which they all entered with McGonagall in the back.  
  
"Hello," a voice said from behind.  
  
"Holy sh-," Prue started. "Shitake mushrooms."  
  
Harry smiled while McGonagall glared at her.  
  
"These two need wands," McGonagall said.  
  
By the end of a big disaster, Prue had a Oak 11 inches with a hair of a werewolf in the core. Kailie had a willow 8 and a half inches with a hair from a unicorns tail. Later on that day, the sorting was supposed to happen. Both got into Gryffindor.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't wanna go," Prue and Kailie whined.  
  
They were wearing their uniforms which they both said were fashion crimes themselves. The students were supposed to arrive that night. Even though they were a year older than Harry they were going to be in his year and be in his classes.  
  
"Come on. You have to meet Mione since you are rooming with her. And you need to meet Ron," Harry said dragging them to the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry!!!" Two voices yelled from behind them in the hallway.  
  
A girl and a boy ran up and they all hugged.  
  
"How was your summer?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yo! Lil' bro! You got us up now let's go," Kailie said.  
  
"Hold your horses sis," Harry said then turned back to the two who were looking at him like he was nuts. "I'll explain at dinner. Come on."  
  
*****  
  
"So you're his sister?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kailie said.  
  
"Okay with me," Hermione said.  
  
The two had gone back to thier homes while they were empty and gotten some of their stuff. Dumbledore charmed their cell phones to work in Hogwarts but if they went off in class they would be taken away. So the warnings went out unless it was an emergency and one of their friends got hurt, which happened frequently with thier war going on. Now they had to deal with Voldy coming back and then their war against the group known and the Demons. Brit was the demons leader, and Prue and Gillian did not like her at ALL. So the groups were at war and were known around their old school as the WW3 peeps. So who knows what can go on with the war ..... Demons Vs. The Scoobies. (Lame Name I know.) So guess what happens soon enough. After classes they could use their cells whenever they want. Prue's rang. Ron was flabbergasted as Prue answered that.  
  
"What is that thing?" Ron asked.  
  
"A phone Ron," Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No way.......Is Ty okay?........Go Ty......Wait!.....Huh?.....Okay we'll call you back later tonight," Prue said then hung up.  
  
4 people were watching her.  
  
"Well?" Kailie asked.  
  
"For those who don't understand what I'm about to say don't bother trying to," Prue told the three then faced Kailie. "Okay so the rest of the scoobs are upset cos Coy and Leo died. Then Brit and her gang comes up and starts joshing around at school. Ty gets furious and Then he starts a fight with Trav. Then a riot starts in the class right. Finally Ty has a broken arm in two places, but does that stop him when Brit insults us? No. He decks her out so hard he breaks his arm in another place and knocks out Brit. Then the teachers separate it right. Then they're on separate sides of the classroom glaring at each other waiting for the principal to come in. Wills wouldn't tell me what Xan said but once Brit woke up she insulted you and Leo," Prue started then Kailie cut her off.  
  
"She's in for it. Xan's like my brother," Kailie said. "Please tell me he didn't do anything to bad."  
  
"Well does Starting another riot ending up with a principal who has a broken nose count?" Prue said giving Kailie a half smile.  
  
Kailie put her head in her hands. "They're doomed."  
  
"So hold it. Xan just flipped or did he say anything to Brit?" Harry asked since he knew the whole gang practically from when the three sat down and talked.  
  
"1 minute minimum rant," Prue said.  
  
"Give me your phone. Mines in the room," Kailie said then snatched Prue's phone. "I am so calling Connor."  
  
Prue spit out her drink as Kailie dialed Connor's number.  
  
"Connor?" Prue asked.  
  
"Hey I'm his lil' bit remember?" Kailie smirked then Connor answered.  
  
"You have a hell of a lot of explaining Chika," Connor said right away.  
  
"Escutcheon?" Kailie asked.  
  
"Don't play innocent Spanish girl Azucena. Where are you and Prue? I need to know where the hell this Hogwarts place is. You're rents are freaking out major-ly and we got busted," Connor said.  
  
"That's what I'm calling about. The fight. Details. The rest you can ask Willow about. Now get with the story telling," Kailie said.  
  
Connor explained it all. By the end of the phone call Kailie was laughing.  
  
"What?" Prue asked.  
  
"During the last riot. Brit manages to get out of the room where the fight is right. Wills runs out and tackles her making a fight in the middle of the hallway. Classic."  
  
"Major Kudos to Willow," Harry said.  
  
"Definitely," Prue said. "We need to introduce you to the scoobs Har-bear."  
  
"Don't call me that," Harry said.  
  
"What you gonna do about it Lil' Bro?" Kailie asked.  
  
A few heads turned to them since no one knew about them being brother and sister.  
  
"This sis," Harry said throwing a bit of his food at her.  
  
"Well little bro. As a famous bunny who is not evil unlike all other bunnies are said. This means war," Kailie smirked then threw food back hitting with a little bit Prue.  
  
"Hey!" Prue said chucking some back.  
  
Fred and George stood up and yelled, "In honor of Gryffindor and Kailie and Harry being Brother and Sister. FOOOOOOD FIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!"  
  
"What?!?!" Kailie, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Prue yelled shocked that their names had been declared in a beginning of a food fight.  
  
Of course no one answered because they were throwing food.  
  
"Thicken!" Prue and Kailie screamed and a barrier stopped all food.  
  
"Hello. Gonna lose points already?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Would those who started the food fight step foreword. If now we have a way of finding out," McGonagall said.  
  
Fred and George walked up not wanting the others to take the blame but Harry, Kailie, and Prue walked up also. As they stood in front Kailie and Prue turned back.  
  
"Everyone duck." They did. "Release."  
  
The food that was flown continued it's path until there was no more. By then everyone was staring at them. They both groaned.  
  
***** 


	5. Chapter Five

All 5 got detention with Snape for a week. Prue and Kailie wouldn't tell the other Gryffindors who were their friends, but they thought Snapey was pretty kewl (Habit with the Kewl thing so you better get used to it. *Smile* And also SNAPEY ROCKS!!!!!! LOL.) The two made contact with Willow through Owl Mail but only her. Willow would then read the letters to the rest of the Scooby gang.  
  
*****  
  
Breakfast on Friday AKA last day of Snapey detention time............  
  
"Lookie here. They get to do a comparison essay comparing anything," Prue said.  
  
"That's the one thing I wanted to do. Dang it," Kailie said.  
  
"Hey she said that you can write Xan-Man's for him," Prue smiled.  
  
"I always end up doing it you know," Kailie smirked. "What does he want it on?"  
  
"Leo Vs. Angel," Prue said.  
  
I snorted.  
  
"Come on. We want to get to Transfiguration on time for once," Hermione said getting up.  
  
Everyone got up with their books and headed to McGonagall's class. They were the first ones as usual. They sat in the front by the side the Gryffindors claimed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harry whispered to Kailie.  
  
"Better. Don't miss Leo as much so definitely on the good side," Kailie whispered back.  
  
Ron, Prue, and Hermione were talking so they weren't paying attention to the two siblings chatting.  
  
"I feel a but coming on," Harry said.  
  
"But there's still that emptiness there," Kailie said then the students came running in before the bell rang.  
  
McGonagall walked in and assigned them a page to do from thebook in class.  
  
Number 1 is A- Prue  
  
2 is d- Kailie  
  
Then something went wrong. Kailie and Prue both felt something in side them go haywire.  
  
Do you feel that???? They both asked.  
  
They looked at eachother then both fell out of their seats holding thier chest.  
  
"Kailie!" Harry said the same time Ron and Hermione yelled "Prue!"  
  
McGonagall came over. "What's wrong?"  
  
Then the pain stopped and they felt normal. Normal meaning no more emptiness.  
  
"That was freaky," Prue said starting to stand, but wobbled a bit.  
  
"Go back to your rooms and rest. You have the day off," McGonagall said to the two then turned to the other three. "Escort them to the Gryffindor tower and make sure they get there fine."  
  
They all nodded and headed out.  
  
*****  
  
Dinner that night..............  
  
That night was Halloween. Anyone from last year would agree that this year something was going to happen once again. Something again, but this one came of the good. Kailie and Prue were feeling better and were eating with thier friends. They were chatting when the hall grew quiet to a commotion outside the great hall. It was faint but was getting louder. Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Do you have to make such a commotion Coy? Seriously," A voice said.  
  
Kailie and Prue stood at the recognition of the voice. Only Harry knew of the two's deceased Boyfriends. At the name Coy he stood too.  
  
"Oh Shut it Leo," Coy said. "You sure they're here?"  
  
"That's what Willow said. If not we'll get cursed 6 feet under again," Leo said and then the doors to the great Hall burst open.  
  
The brown eyes of Leo searched then they met another pair of Brown.  
  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God," Kailie and Prue said.  
  
"Excuse me?" The professors asked as one.  
  
Kailie jumped over the table and ran into Leo's arms. He picked her up and twirled her in the air while she had her arms around his neck.  
  
"Missed ya luv," he said into Kailie's ear.  
  
Coy saw Prue and he just hugged her.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you lot?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said pointing to the teachers.  
  
"What? I'm a bit shocked here," Ron said.  
  
"Boyfriends who died," Harry said.  
  
"Oh," the table said then looked at eachother. "What?!?!?!?!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Prue asked still clinging onto Coy.  
  
"We need to talk to you two," Leo said.  
  
"Come on," Kailie said and the four left.  
  
"Okay. Harry who was that?" George asked.  
  
"Their boyfriends," Harry said getting up.  
  
"They've only been here awhile why would they react like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because they died," Harry said.  
  
"They died?" Ron asked.  
  
"So did Kailie," Snape muttered.  
  
Dumbledore glared at Snape as if to say not now.  
  
"What?" Harry asked hearing Snape.  
  
"Nothing," Snape said. "Go get your sister."  
  
Harry stayed put. "What did you say??"  
  
Snape looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes then walked out.  
  
*****  
  
"How the hell did you get here?" Prue asked them once they were in the two girls room.  
  
"I knew it. I knew it. When we almost passed out in Mikey G's room they came back," Kailie siad throwing up her hands.  
  
"Passed out?!?!" The two asked looking at the two.  
  
"We felt something wrong and then we called Willow the next say and found out you two died. Then ever since that time we felt something missing. Then we were in class today and we fell out of our seats and felt a pain in our chest. It went away and then we felt complete again and here you two are standing here," Prue rambled then finally took a breath.  
  
"Wait so basically you felt our souls go in and out?" Leo asked and the two nodded.  
  
"That is so not the point," Coy said. "We need to call Willow and Cougar then get in full Wicca Research Mode."  
  
"No need to. We're soul mates that's why we felt it come and go," Kailie said simply.  
  
"When did you figure this out?" Coy asked.  
  
"When I went into that coma and I died. Oops," Kailie said putting a hand to her mouth.  
  
"YOU DIED?!?!?!?!?!" Leo and Coy yelled.  
  
"You what?!!" Harry asked from the door.  
  
"Who are you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Kailie's brother," Prue siad.  
  
"You have a brother?" Coy asked.  
  
"Don't change the subject. You died?" Leo asked.  
  
"Only for a minute," Kailie said.  
  
"3 minimum Kai and you know it," Prue said.  
  
"What?!" Leo and Harry yelled.  
  
"Woah can feel the tension in here," Hermione said walking in.  
  
"Who are you?" Coy asked.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jeeze."  
  
"Everybody Zip It!!!!!!!!!!" Kailie and Gillian yelled.  
  
The room got quiet.  
  
"We can only do things on thing at a time. Got it," Prue said sternly and everyone nodded. "Sit."  
  
They all sat.  
  
"I died when I went into that coma last year okay," Kailie said.  
  
"How did you get into the coma in the first place?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uhhh," Kailie said then coughed uncomfortably. She tried to talk, but the words wouldn't exactly come out.  
  
"You don't need to know," Leo said putting an arm around Kailie's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Later," Kailie said and Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
They sorted everything out then McGonagall came in and said the headmaster wanted to see them in his office right away.  
  
"Can't shout, can't cry. The dark lord is coming by. Looking in the windows, knocking on the doors, he wants to take seven and he might take yours. Can't call for mom, can't say a word, you're gonna die screaming and you won't be heard," Kailie and Prue said.  
  
McGonagall, Harry, and Hermione stopped and looked back at them.  
  
"Wha?" both asked.  
  
They just turned back and kept walking.  
  
"With an arrow, right through the heart. Don't feel relief cos that's just the start. Then comes the swards, then come the knives. Pretty soon your gonna die. Soon you'll be screaming, then there's tears, these guys will become your worst fears. Can't call for mom, can't say a word, you're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard," They said.  
  
"Oooh. You two added more. Like it," Leo said.  
  
"A bit graphic though," Harry said.  
  
"That's not all though," Kailie said.  
  
"Do tell," Coy said smiling.  
  
"Your ghost will rise, all alone. Never believe what you're told. These things will take, your souls to keep. If wanna get it back things won't be neat. No matter what, you're gonna die, the way things are going you can only sigh. Can't call for mom, can't say a word, you already died screaming and you still aren't heard," They said.  
  
"Beautius," Leo joked.  
  
"Thanks," Kailie said pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"Hello," Dumbeldore said from behind them and Kailie let out an eep making Dumbledore chuckle.  
  
What's with the merlin wanna be?- Leo  
  
Headmaster. Big macho wizard- Prue.  
  
Weird looking if you ask me. He knows something I can tell- Coy.  
  
He always looks like that. Annoying after while cos he had that I-know- something- you- don't-know look-Kailie.  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter Six

After getting sorted into Gryffindor the two twins became a part of the Hogwarts sudent body. It was a Saturday so the scoobies that were at hogwarts were having a picnic with Harry and his small gang.  
  
"Something's going to happen," Kailie said fiddling with a piece of grass as she looked out over to the Quidditch Pitch as she laid on her side.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry said.  
  
"Her feelings have never been wrong. She's like an empath to the future. She can feel when things are going bad somewhere or if something's being planned by the waves the Earth sends off," Prue said.  
  
"So she's like the earth wicca," Hermione said.  
  
"I am a earth wicca. You're looking at the elements earth, fire, water, and air," Kailie said pointing to every scooby there.  
  
"How bad's the feeling?" Leo asked.  
  
Kailie laid on her back and looked up and the blue sky. She closed her eyes for a bit.  
  
"Big bad. He's by a riverside," Kailie siad. The trio looked at each other impressed. "He's talking to a bunch of people. There's something off about them.........Attack's gonna be at night. When nobody's really here.........It's dark....Probably by Snapey's room...... a lot of them are heading somewhere high......" Kailie took a deep breath. "There's a fight.....Everyone's fighting.....blood all over. Three are standing alone.......one's injured badly in the stomach and is slowly fading. The two on the side of good let off a curse the same time as the other. Two fall to the ground and one of the good guys stands. The one on the side of good is the one bleeding........she's fading.....keeps fading......." Then Kailie opened her eyes and then took a breath. "Woah."  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked. "It was like a trance."  
  
"That would be my power given to my by the elements. They are very crappy jerks who deserve to die in hell," Kailie muttered as Leo helped her lean up and lay in his lap.  
  
"We should tell the head D or Mickey G," Prue said.  
  
Ron and Harry cracked up.  
  
"Mickey G??????? Head D?????????" They both asked together then looked at each other before cracking up again.  
  
Hermione smiled but didn't laugh.  
  
*****  
  
"How can you be sure?" Snape asked.  
  
"Because Sir Sneer-a-lot they have never been wrong," Leo said.  
  
"Sadly enough," Kailie muttered from her spot at the window.  
  
"Not once have they been wrong?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Not once okay. Let's not argue on if it's right or not because it is cos the elementals gave it to me. Don't wanna believe us get your butts outta here cos I'm not gonna let anyone else die. Got it," Kailie said. Everyone nodded. "Good. Now the nearest date when everyone is almost gone is Christmas so that's when they're gonna strike."  
  
"Who?" Snape asked.  
  
"Dunno, but there's gonna be a lotta them," Kailie said.  
  
"Oh that's helpful," Snape said rolling his eyes.  
  
Kailie glared then her glare turned into a smile.  
  
"What? I know that look. What do you have planned?" Prue asked standing then it hit her. "No you are so not. You are so not going to cos if you do I'm so calling Connor to stop you."  
  
"No you won't," Kailie said standing. "It's my choice and I will."  
  
"Do what?" Coy asked.  
  
"She's going in again," Prue said.  
  
"Like hell you are," Leo said.  
  
"And as usuall I'm confused," Harry muttered getting a smile from Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
"Guys. Chill okay. Nothing's going to happen," Kailie said.  
  
"That's what you said last time and what happened?" Prue said.  
  
"Don't you pin that on me. I didn't know he was coming, and if I did I wouldn't have gone in. If I did know I wouldn't even be here most likely," Kailie said. "I'm Doing it. With or without ya all."  
  
Kailie walked out.  
  
"Great," Leo said sitting again.  
  
"What is she going to do?!" Harry asked/yelled.  
  
"She's going to summon a vision. We all can do it. It's just the matter of what's going to happen while your under," Coy said.  
  
"What happened last time?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Voldy came," Leo said getting up and leaving to go after Kailie.  
  
"What?" Ron asked at the same time As Harry.  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore. "You said she would be in danger if Voldemort found her. Not that he already has!"  
  
"Wait why wouldn't she be here if she wasn't having a vision?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Because her sister would be alive and she wouldn't be. Come on Coy. Let's go with Leo," Prue said and they got up and left.  
  
*****  
  
Kailie was surrounded as she went into a coma-like sleep as the vision came to her. The door softly opened and shut just as soft. Harry walked over to the group. Kailie awoke with a small scream. Leo was to her side right away.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay," Leo said caressing her hair.  
  
Kailie muttered something and then only Leo could hear her thoughts.  
  
I know what's going to happen Leo.  
  
What Kai.???  
  
I'm gonna get stabbed.  
  
I won't let it happen.  
  
Tears came down Kailie's face.  
  
That's not all. I don't want you to leave me again Leo.  
  
I promise.  
  
It won't matter. You'll end up dying again. I can't go through that again.  
  
It won't happen. Neither of us is going to be hurt. Sleep. We'll talk later.  
  
Kailie settled against Leo and was soon asleep.  
  
"What did she say?" Prue whispered.  
  
"We know what's going to happen. Let's all sleep then we'll talk tomorrow," Leo said.  
  
"Uh Leo. I think you're stuck where you are," Coy smirked.  
  
Kailie and Leo were in eachother's arms and if Leo moved Kailie would most likely wake up.  
  
"I have no problem with it," Hermione said walking in.  
  
"Who's is Kailie sleeping with?" Lavender asked walking in. "And that sounded so wrong."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Her boyfriend remember," Hermione said.  
  
"Is it okay if I stay in here cos I'm kinda suck," Leo smiled.  
  
Lavender nodded and then they all went to bed. Coy sleeping in Harry's room.  
  
*****  
  
Prue and Kailie were the last ones up on Sunday. They were both in their room talking.  
  
"We need to talk Kailie," Prue said.  
  
"No we don't," Kailie said knowing what they were going to talk about.  
  
Two fingers turned her chin until she was looking into Prue's eyes.  
  
"Listen. I know you've been through a lot and now were going to face the guy who killed your sister and almost killed you're brother. Twice. You haven't talked about Melinda at all. You never told us what you saw in your vision either. It's gonna hurt soon and all the pain's going to come foreword. Talk," Prue said.  
  
"I don't want to talk Prue! There is NOTHING to talk about!" Kailie yelled.  
  
"You're lying to yourself and you know it," Prue said just as loud.  
  
Then it turned into a yelling match it seemed. Good thing that the girls all put a silencing spell on thier room so they could stay up late laughing and not be heard.  
  
"Really if you know me so well tell me what the hell I'm feeling cos I sure as hell don't!"  
  
"You're guilty. Because you couldn't be there when Voldemort came. You couldn't have saved her Kailie even if you tried. It was her choice to do what she did and I'm betting she's happy now because you get to know your brother who is the only link to your family you have."  
  
"Right. She died trying to save me. I know what I felt Prue. I was the one who was supposed to die not Melinda. Okay. In that vision I saw what was happening. I heard what she said and what she thought when Voldemort was talking. When she died I know the last thought that went through her mind."  
  
"Then tell me cos if it's killing you this much you need to tell someone."  
  
"I'm not going to do this."  
  
Kailie started to leave But Prue grabbed her shoulder and flung her around.  
  
"You aren't the only one who feels guilty alright. All of us do. We allowed you to go under knowing that you were the one who was supposed to die and all we did was sleep that night while she died. We didn't do anything to try and help either of you. If you think you're the only one who has felt guilt in the past 2 weeks you don't know how wrong you are."  
  
"We'll at least you didn't have to hear her scream. I was right next to her. Her blood was on my shirt," Kailie lifted up a locket with red stains on it. "I wear it every day. You don't know the shit I went through as I came out of that Vision. I fought to get out, but this once it didn't work. I only came out after she was dead and Voldemort was gone. I had to call the police and try explaining to my foster parents what happened to their daughter. Try going through that and when you do then we'll talk."  
  
Kailie walked out and slammed the door.  
  
"Shit," Prue said throwing a foam basketball across the room.  
  
***** 


	7. Chapter Seven

Kailie walked past Leo, Coy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the common room.  
  
"Wait Kailie!" They all yelled then went after her.  
  
She kept walking, but was dialing a number. Leo ran and stopped her by stepping in front of her path.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Where's Connor?" Kailie asked into the phone while looking into Leo's eyes.  
  
Leo stepped out of her path and she continued walking. The other's went to follow, but Coy and Leo stopped them.  
  
"She needs to talk to Connor," Leo said.  
  
"Why? Who is he?" Harry asked worried about his sister.  
  
"The only one who can help," Coy said.  
  
"Help with what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Melinda," Leo said. "Come on. Let's get Prue then we'll explain it all."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Nibblit," Connor said.  
  
Kailie was by the lake alone. No one was around. She let out a choked sob.  
  
"Bit. What's wrong?"  
  
"Last night. *Sniffle* I went to get another vision cos I got the vibes again. The guy who killed Mel is gonna be here," Kailie siad.  
  
Leo and Connor were the only ones who Kailie talked about the whole Melinda thing.  
  
"Did Leo find you guys?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone in the school flipped cos I jumped over the table and hugged him," Kailie snorted.  
  
"Talk to him Kai."  
  
"I did it's just.....In the vision a bunch of people died Con. Leo died again and I got stabbed. Harry was alright but........I can't think of losing him again Con. I can't talk to anyone with out breaking down again I know it," Kailie said running a hand through her hair and staring at the lake.  
  
"Bit." Silence. "Nibblit listen to me."  
  
"Yeah?" Kailie asked quietly.  
  
"Have Leo come here. He'll be back I promise. I need to talk to him and Cougar just found out about him being back."  
  
"I'll tell him. He won't like it But I'll send him back. Be sure he's back before Thanksgiving."  
  
"Promise. And Lil' Bit."  
  
"Yeah Con?"  
  
"Take care okay. I don't care if its 3 am here call me if you need me."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*****  
  
The next Friday in transfiguration..............  
  
Leo and Coy went back to stay for a week then they would come back today and officially start classes on Monday. Transfiguration everyone was still curious about the two freaking out last class so every once and awhile a few would look at the two who were reading the assigned pages, or so they thought.  
  
I spy with my lil' eye something annoying- Gillian  
  
The whole class looking at us?- Kailie  
  
How did you know? Gillian  
  
Kailie rolled her eyes. Then the door opened and Leo and Coy walked in. Everyone in the class looked. I noticed someone else hanging in the doorway.  
  
"I'm looking for the lil' bit," The boy smirked.  
  
"You brought Connor here? Good move," Prue said.  
  
"Excuse me," Kailie said to McGonagall then pulled Connor out the door with her and making sure the door was closed behind her.  
  
As she turned back from closng the door she was in Connor's arms. Connor was like Harry and Xander, a brother that she could talk to about everything.  
  
"I'm glad you came Con," Kailie whispered.  
  
"If I didn't come then Wills would have yelled at me. Besides I haven't seen you. You didn't even give me a goodbye nibblit."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just needed to get away. Wish I could have seen the Demons faces though."  
  
Connor held her at arms length and then looked her in the eye.  
  
"You sure you're okay bit? Everyone treatin you alright?"  
  
"Yeah.....well the potions teach is the equivelent to Mr. Weiserer but...."  
  
"Evil but kewl?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The bell rang and the group came out of the classroom. Prue handed Kailie her things. The two had made up for thier argument.  
  
"What do you have next?" Connor asked.  
  
"Snape then lunch," Kailie said.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"You must be Harry. I'm Connor. I'm basically you're brother, not by blood though," Connor smirked holding his hand out.  
  
Harry looked at how Kailie acted around him. She acted like she did around him. Kailie nodded.  
  
"Harry Potter. Your brother I guess," Harry said shaking his hand.  
  
They walked to Potions.  
  
"How's Cougar and Willow taking it?" Prue asked.  
  
"Cougar flipped about Coy and I," Leo said.  
  
"Total reasearch mode?" Kailie asked.  
  
"Without you two there yeah. Willow's okay with the whole you guy's leaving," Connor said.  
  
"She really enjoys that whole mature superiority thing huh?" Kailie smirked.  
  
"She says it's like a drug," Coy joked.  
  
The group laughted but three were confused.  
  
"Don't even try," Prue told them and they nodded.  
  
"Are you coming in?' Kailie asked Connor as they reached the room.  
  
Connor flashed her a pass to all of her classes.  
  
"Can't exactly go without seeing who this Snapey is right?" Connor smirked.  
  
"I don't know how he is not your brother," Leo said rolling his eyes earning him a smack at the back of the head from Prue.  
  
Snape came into the room robes flaring. He stood at the front of the class glaring around and he caught a look at Connor and the rest of the scoobies who were smirking wildly. Snape actually liked them, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.  
  
"I see we aquired another one of you," Snape said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Another scooby at your service," Connor said standing then did a little bow.  
  
A giggling Kailie pulled him back down.  
  
At least she's laughing- Snapey.  
  
"Alright then. Turn to page 39 in your book and make the potion. 30 points to whoever performs it correctly," Snapey said.  
  
*****  
  
In the end of the potions class no one got he potion right except for Harry's group and the scoobies. Earning them all 240 points to gryffindor. The slytherins were pissed off as usual. After dinner that night everyone was in Dumbledore's office making a plan about the Christmas attack.  
  
"We need to get the scoobies in here. Willow, Cougar, Ty, and Ry can get in research mode," Coy said.  
  
"Willow can make a barrier. Damn strong one last time we tested it. Put it around the kids who are staying," Connor said.  
  
"Got the weapons part covered," Kailie said. Everyone looked at her. "You don't think I would come to a place I've never heard of before except in some wacky coma thingie I had with out coming prepared?" Everyone still looked at her. She stood and took out a sward from the back of her robes. "Ta da. See. Never get on my bad side."  
  
"Noted," Harry said.  
  
The scoobies smirked.  
  
"I have a problem with this whole fight thing though," Kailie said.  
  
"What might that be?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"These Death Eater dudes are human like Moldywart right?" Kailie said earning her a few snorts of laughter at the term 'moldywart'.  
  
"Yes," McGonagall said.  
  
"Huston we have a problem," Kailie said.  
  
"Little more detail," Snape said.  
  
"We don't kill humans. Evil or not," Leo said.  
  
"You've killed before?" Snape asked.  
  
"Let's not get into that now alright," Connor said walking over from his spot in the back. "We need a plan."  
  
The room got silent for a bit then the 4 elementals smiled at eachother.  
  
"Call the initiative, we have a plan," They all said.  
  
"Care to share with the group?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh no actually," Prue said.  
  
"Oh okay then," Harry said throwing up his hands.  
  
"You guys work on weapon control we'll work on ours," Coy said and they all left.  
  
***** 


	8. Chapter Eight

"You gonna tell us the plan now?" Dumbledore asked on the night of the fight.  
  
"No you are just going to have to wait," Coy said.  
  
Leo tossed a sward to Kailie who caught it at the hilt and twisted it to get adjusted to the weight,  
  
"How long we got?" Harry asked.  
  
"Half an Hour minimum," Kailie said then turned to Leo. "Wanna spar?"  
  
"Ooh this is gonna be fun. Take your seats folks and watch the show," Prue joked.  
  
Ry, Ty, Willow, and Cougar (Who had arrived earlier that week) sat on a table next to Prue.  
  
"You guys are terrible you know that," Kailie smirked.  
  
"We do try," Ty started.  
  
"To annoy all of those-" Ry.  
  
"Who are stubborn-"  
  
"And never talk-"  
  
"Never smile-"  
  
"Never joke-"  
  
"And boy does it work," They both finished.  
  
"Change terrible to insane," Kailie said earning her a couple of glares. She just smirked back at them.  
  
"You two are worse than them and you know it," Xander said.  
  
"You wish," Prue and Kailie both said.  
  
A few minutes later. Kailie stood.  
  
"Get ready," She said putting a dagger in her other open hand.  
  
Everyone stood with their wands/weapons in hand.  
  
"Let's go," Leo said.  
  
Kailie was the first one to move. She put the Sward on her back and the dagger in her mouth. She bent down then jumped up using her power to fly up to the cieling where she garbbed a beam and perched herself on it.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron said.  
  
Leo was next, then Prue, then Coy. Everyone was looking at them quizzically.  
  
"When you fight you look at the people around you. If you look up they get one shot in," Prue said.  
  
Kailie closed her eyes. "They're in."  
  
Everyone got in positions occasionally glancing up. They heard stomping from down the hall.  
  
"Here it goes," Prue said as she and Kailie put on Headphones and closed their eyes.  
  
They released their wiccan magic and felt it flow through thier blood. Coy and Leo did the same. The 4's hair changed color to represent their element. Kailie-green, Prue-blue, Leo-red, Coy-White. Everyone was staring at them. When they opened their eyes they were glowing their color.  
  
"Don't look up. They can't know we're here," Coy said.  
  
The doors burst open and the fight began. After about 10 seconds Kailie jumped down like a pro. She landed on a deatheaters shoulder and she snaped his neck. Then Prue, Leo, and Coy did the same. They flung their daggers killing another then they took out their swards.  
  
"I hate this killing thing," Prue complained.  
  
"Every single night the same arrangement. I go out and fight the fight," Kailie sang as she started swinging her sward.  
  
"Still I always feel the strangest strangement. Nothing here is real nothing here is right," Prue and Cougar sang.  
  
"I've been making shows of trading blows just hoping no one knows that I've been going through the motions. Walking through the part. Nothing seems to penetrate my heart. I was always brave and kind of ritious now I find I'm wavering. Crawl on up your grave you find this fight. Just doesn't mean a thing," the girls sang.  
  
"She ain't got that swing," The guys sang.  
  
The fight was getting funny listening to them sing and fight.  
  
"Thanks for noticing," the girls said.  
  
"She's pretty well with fiends from hell but lately we can tell that she's just going through the motions facing in somehow," The guys said.  
  
"She's not even half the girl she- OW! Ass," Coy said stabbing a guy.  
  
"Nice timing Coy," Prue joked.  
  
"Will I stay this way forever sleep walk through my life endever," Kailie said then sliced a deatheaters head off and then Leo was standing behind it.  
  
"How can I repay-" Leo started.  
  
"Whatever," Kailie sang.  
  
"I don't wanna be. Going through the motions. Walking through the part. I can't even see. If this is really me and I just wanna be alive," The girls sang.  
  
The fight continued in silence afterwads. Then the good side was winning. Then the fight froze as Voldemort walked in. No one moved except for 1 person.. Kailie.  
  
"You shall die tonight. All of you. Why fight it? You're blood will fill this room," Voldemort hisssed.  
  
"Oooh. I'm shaking in my lil wiccan boots. Come on Moldy Wart you gotta have better than that," Prue said.  
  
Kailie was still in color, hair and all. Voldemort glared evily as his eyes met Kailie. He smirked an evil Smirk.  
  
"Save the head trip GQ. Ain't gonna work," Kailie said not moving away from Voldemort's gaze.  
  
"Really? I tend to think that you're wrong," Voldemort said walking foreword.  
  
Actually walking doesn't describe it. It was like he slithered over there. He was about a foot away from Kailie's face. Their gaze still met and she didn't even flinch when he started walking foreword.  
  
"What is she doing?" Harry asked worried.  
  
"I have no freaking clue," Connor said as worried as Harry.  
  
"You wanna know something Potter?" Voldemort hissed softly so no one could hear the two talking.  
  
"You're a pain in the ass. Sorry no bulitin needed," Kailie said just as low and dangerously.  
  
Voldemort's face darkened in anger.  
  
"This isn't good," Prue said.  
  
"Not good at all," McGonagall said.  
  
Prue looked out the window and saw a bunny. Her face flushed. "Oh god."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's an omen. A bad omen. Some higher power is trying to tell us through bunnies that someone's gonna die," Prue said.  
  
Hermione just nodded thinking that Prue was nuts. The deatheaters and Good Wizards still stood still.  
  
"You're weak inside. You're power is flowing freely now wanting to take over. Avenge what was taken from you. What you cherished the most. But you can't can you. If you do You'll spiral out of control. So what will you do? Well Potter?" Voldemort hissed again his voice low.  
  
"This," Kailie spoke normally as she grabbed Voldemort's hand and sqeezed it.  
  
She closed her eyes and let even more of her power flow.  
  
"Oh shit," Leo said starting to run up, but Prue stopped him.  
  
"Kailie knows what she's doing," Prue said gulping.  
  
None of the teachers said anything. Everyone was watching the two sworn enemies as a glow hummed around them. Green surrounded Kailie and A black/dark violet around Voldemort. The two met where their hands were gripped. Kailie's eyes flashed open again and her eyes were glowing brighter as ever. Voldemort's were pure black. They were gazing at each other again. The room was silent except for the humming of the two's power lashing out at eachother.  
  
"Come on Kai. Hold on. Don't lose it," Prue whispered along with Cougar.  
  
"Come on Kailie," Leo whispered.  
  
"Aquí en esta noche le llamo adelante. Nunca otra vez lastimar otros. Energías peladas a partir de este tiempo adelante. Le ato nunca para utilizar magia hasta finales del tiempo," Kailie said and a light emerges between the two flinging them into separate parts of the room.  
  
"You little witch!!!!" Voldemort yelled as Kailie and he got up. He tried to use his wand but it wouldn't work.  
  
Those who understood Spanish smiled. Kailie had said exactly: Here on this night I call you forth. Never again to hurt another. Powers stripped from this time forth. I bind you to never use magic until the end of time.  
  
"Awww poor little snakey. Can't use magic. What will he do?' Kailie taunted knowing this was a dangerous game to play.  
  
"Leave!" Prue yelled and the Deatheaters soared through the air out of the Hogwarts barrier making it so they could not come in. "Close!" The doors to the great hall shut making Voldemort stay in the room with all of the Good guys. When he moved to leave prue called out," Stick, lock, and Bind!"  
  
The door glowed then returned to normal. Then the minestry came in. Kailie returned to normal and then walked out without a word.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey," Willow said.  
  
Kailie was sitting by the lake under the full moon. She had obviously snuck out.  
  
"Hey," Kailie said. "He's not done with us."  
  
"God you give me the wiggins with those feelings you know," Willow joked as she sat next to Kailie.  
  
"Try getting them. You're happy in class one day chilling with your friends and then something in your gut says that some bad shit is coming get ready cos you might die," Kailie said. "Not the greatest feeling. I mean why can't I have another power? Instead I get stuck with Visions and strength."  
  
"Hey. They wouldn't have given you that power if you couldn't have handled it," Willow said putting her arm around Kailie's shoulders.  
  
"I was this close Wills," Kailie said showing about a millimeter with her fingers. "That close to losing it. I felt it taking control. My mind and the power were screaming kill the bastard. He killed my sister, but I knew that I couldn't cos he was just a human. That close to killing one more human."  
  
"But you didn't Kai. You held back from your power which is something Prue can't even do. You two can release all your power. Last time Prue did it the power took control. You did it for the first time today and you're still here. You didn't kill him," Willow said.  
  
"I wanted to so bad," Kailie said crying.  
  
Willow hugged her friend. "We all wanted to. If you did we would have been rooting you on. You aren't a bad person Kai for wanting to. Prue even saw an Omen through a bunny."  
  
Kailie laughed a dry laugh.  
  
*****  
  
Christmas was a bust. Everyone slept since it was the night after the fight.  
  
*****  
  
The day everyone came back to school....................  
  
Coy, Leo, Prue, Harry, and Kailie were sitting in the great hall for dinner to start. No one else was in there.  
  
"You okay Kailie?" Harry asked.  
  
"Better," Kailie said.  
  
"Do you think everyone knows about Moldy?" Coy asked.  
  
"What about him? Did you kill him? Did he kill anyone? Did-" Ron started as he and his family that went to Hogwarts walked in.  
  
"Guess not," Everyone said.  
  
Once all the students were back in the school and ready to eat dinner Dumbledore stood and the hall silenced.  
  
"Weiserer wouldn't get response like that," Leo said making the scoobies smile.  
  
"Over the break there was an attack made on the school," Dumbledore started then whispers filled the hall. Dumbledore silenced it with a raise of his hand. "Voldemort," Winces, "and many of his followers came......and were defeated." Cheers. "Voldemort is in captivity after getting all his powers stripped by one student here." Whispers.  
  
Kailie put her head on the table with a bang. "You live to make my life a hell. I knew it. You're as evil as a bunny."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and everyone turned to Kailie as if to say 'it was her?'  
  
"Kailie and her gang-" Dumbledore started.  
  
"Scoobies!" The group yelled.  
  
"The scoobies faught and defeated the dark lords followers and Kailie stripped Voldemort's powers for good. Let's eat."  
  
Food appeared but no one ate because they were cheering.  
  
"You know I wanted to kill that S.O.B. so bad," Kailie said to the group.  
  
"We all did Kai," Leo said putting an arm around her waist.  
  
Kailie leaned up and kissed him.  
  
***** 


	9. Chapter Nine

Potions............  
  
Nothing new. Potion, brew it, get points taken or given. Except when one thing was different. Kailie's cell phone went off. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"It has to be an emergency. That's the only reason they would call," Kailie said to Snape who was looking at her from the other side of their table.  
  
Snape nodded. Kailie answered the phone and when the beep went off the voice on the other end started talking.  
  
"Get your asses back here. We got major problems Kai. You know how Leo and Coy came back? Yeah we got another suprise. The Demons saw Leo and Coy and then they freaked. You have to come as soon as possible Kai. Everything's going to hell," Xander's voice said.  
  
Kailie didn't even bother to answer anyone who was asking her things. She bolted out of the potions classroom towards her room throwing off her cloak in the process. She sprinted the whole way in her jeans and tanktop. Right when she got into her room she grabbed a duffel bag and started packing in record time. She opened the door and was met with Leo.  
  
"Let me pack. Only you and I will go okay?" Leo said and Kailie nodded. "Sit and take a breather. You sped the way here pretty fast."  
  
Kailie sat just then realizing how tired she was from running. The two grabbed their bags and walked/ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"We need to get a ticket back home. Pronto," Kailie said as soon as they were in Dumbledore's office.  
  
He nodded and handed them tickets for a plane and for the Hogwarts Express right then and there as if he already knew. With that they left.  
  
*****  
  
"Quit twitching Prue," Harry said from next to her in DADA.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm worried about your sister," Prue said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cos she's going to face her worst enemy. Her old best friend and I'm worried about the downfall."  
  
*****  
  
I know when she's (*Changed it to be about Melinda her sister*) been on your mind, that distant look is in your eyes, I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over. It's not the way I choose to live, and something somewheres got to give, as sharing this relationship gets older, older.  
  
You know I'd fight for you but how can I fight someone who isnt even there. I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you, I dont care if thats not fair.  
  
Leo looked at Kailie who was sitting by the window of the train looking out. He pulled her into an embrace and she leaned back into his chest still looking vacantly.  
  
Why can't she be like she was. The Kailie I knew before all of this happened. Melinda, Harry, Voldemort. When she was at her happiest moment of her lifetime- Leo wondered to himself making sure that Kailie didn't hear his thoughts.  
  
Cuz I want it all or nothing at all, theres no where left to fall when you reach the bottom its now or never. Is it all or are we just friends, is this how it ends with a simple telephone call, you leave me here with nothing at all.  
  
*****  
  
Thurman White Middle School in Las Vegas, Nevada.................  
  
"Come on you puny Scoobies. How are you going to explain this one? We all saw Leo and Coy yet we were there to see you and tease you to hell at their funerals......come on explain any time now," The lead demon Brit said. "Oh. You can't think for yourselves without you precious Kailie here huh? Well where is the bitch anyway?"  
  
"Right behind you jackass," A voice said practically spitting venum.  
  
Brit turned and was met with a fist.  
  
"You little whore!" Brit yelled touching the split lip.  
  
"You wanted me now you got me. Leo and Coy are dead get it in your head alright," Kailie said her voice void of emotion as her eyes.  
  
Leo watched from the top of the hill hearing Kailie perfectly.  
  
There are times it seems to me, I'm sharing you with memories, I feel it in my heart but I dont show it, show it.  
  
Brit fell for Kailie's "act". She wasn't exactly in the best mood after facing Voldemort. That fight was picking at a wound that hadn't even begun to heal in Kailie's heart. Everyone knew it too.  
  
"Well now that the whole things settled and I got you here," Brit smiled evily.  
  
Kailie's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Officer Sid!!!!!" Brit screamed and the school cop came running out.  
  
"Kailie. Where have you been!" Officer Sid said.  
  
Kailie panicked. No one knew. The school, her foster parents, the demons. They thought she ran away. Kailie was seriously panicking. The scoobies were too. The demons smirked.  
  
"She ran away and was just gloating about getting out of school," Brit smirked.  
  
"You wish bitch. I've been with my brother thank you," Kailie said.  
  
"Nice try. You don't have a brother," Officer Sid said pulling Kailie into the building, even as she struggled.  
  
Leo watched this and then took out a cell.  
  
"We got problems," Leo said into the phone.  
  
"What?" Prue asked. "Kinda in the middle of Transfiguration."  
  
"Does Brit getting Officer Sid to take Kailie into Custody for running away count. She's out of her foster family now. She's screwed."  
  
"What?!?!?! Sorry Professor......No listen I need to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked into the phone.  
  
Leo sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Kailie sat at the Social Services office in a chair staring blankly at a wall. When anyone tried talking to her she just stared blankly. She had been here 2 hours and over 12 people tried to get her to talk, but she didn't move or make any sound at all. Kailie was looking out the window about 2 minutes after the mail cart blocked her view of the wall. She saw Leo standing there his trademark duster blowing in the wind. Even though he was so far they could see each other's eyes perfectly. His were filled with worry and her's were filled with nothingness.  
  
Then theres times you look at me, as though I'm all that you can see, those times I dont believe its right I know it, know it.  
  
I'll get you out of there Kailie- Leo.  
  
Kailie adverted her gaze to the wall again. This had happened before. This exact thing, and he promised her the same. Didn't work out that way. Instead she went to yet another family.  
  
Dont make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well. I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you, it's time to show and tell.  
  
Then a social worker got Kailie to move. He moved her into an office where they could talk. Kailie looked for a way to escape the whole way, but Officer Sid was watching her like a hawk. Her gaze drifted away as she sat again.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute then we'll talk," The social worker, Jake, said.  
  
Kailie didn't answer. Jake sighed then walked out.  
  
Nearest exit is where?- Prue  
  
What the hell?- Kailie said jumping in shock but settled down again. Warning next time would be nice.  
  
No time for jokes we need you outta there Kai- Leo said.  
  
Kailie rolled her eyes and muttered something. Sid's watching me like Xander would a donut if you wave it in front of his face.  
  
Shit- the other three said.  
  
Kailie bit back laughter and Jake walked back in.  
  
"Hello Kailie."  
  
Social worker's here. I wanna deck him out then jump through the window. Sound good?  
  
What window?  
  
By the big oak.  
  
Gotcha.  
  
Kailie looked up her eyes still filled with nothingness. She didn't say anything.  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Sid said that you told him you were with your brother?"  
  
Nothing again.  
  
"You should start talking or we'll be forced to get Sid in here."  
  
"Then get your ass up and get Sid cos I ain't talking," Kailie finally said.  
  
As soon as Jake was gone she jumped on the table then soared through the air and through the window. She hit the ground with a tumble then she was up and running to where the group was.  
  
Sirens were heard from Sid's car.  
  
"Shit," Prue said ignoring Snape who was standing there.  
  
Kailie looked around and saw the desert mesa there. "Come on."  
  
Kailie took off like a bat outta hell. Everyone else following. Soon enough they were at the top of the mesa and Sid was about halfway up climbing.  
  
"Hurry the portkey," Leo said handing Kailie her bag.  
  
They were outside Hogwarts again.  
  
"Damn it," Kailie said looking at her arm which had cuts on it. "Great to top this whole glass in my arms thing I got the cops out looking for me. Freaking Peachy Keen. I'm Going back there and kicking Brit and her Demon Followers asses," Kailie said.  
  
"No you aren't," Leo said.  
  
"You wish," Kailie said.  
  
"Go. We need to talk," Leo told everyone else.  
  
The rest left and Kailie and Leo were left there.  
  
"We aren't going to do this now Leo," Kailie said heading towards the castle.  
  
"Yes we bloody well are!" Leo yelled making Kailie flinch a bit. "You've been avoiding it forever like it was the pleague and we need to talk about it now."  
  
"Like you can make me Leo! I've already done this in less than a week, and I'll do the same but you will get the same thing. I am not going to do this," Kailie yelled back.  
  
"Now we are cos I saw your face when Brit was talking to you and if she can have that effect on you then you seriously need to talk. It may be a act to you but I know that it was what you really were feeling," Leo said.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," Kailie said throwing her hands up and beginning to walk away. "This is hell and I am in it." Then an idea came to her mind.  
  
"Fine you know what. We won't do this. But when you spiral outta control it's your fault," Leo said then walked away.  
  
*****  
  
When Prue walked in the room later on that night Kailie was playing guitar working on their song 'Something to Sing About.'  
  
Well that depends  
  
On if they let you go  
  
On if they know enought to know  
  
That when you've bowed  
  
You leave the crowd.  
  
Kailie added a new part and Prue listened from her spot next to her.  
  
There was no pain,  
  
no fear, no doubt.  
  
Till he pulled me out of heaven.  
  
So that's my refrain,  
  
I live in hell,  
  
`Cos I've benn expelled from Heaven.  
  
I think I was in heaven.........  
  
So give me something to sing about..........  
  
Please, give me something...........  
  
Prue looked at her. "That's what you felt?"  
  
"That 3 minutes I was gone....... It was longer. It felt like at least a day where I was. Then tonight when me and Leo were talking I said 'This is hell and I'm in it.' And it hit me that this is hell. It's just........." Kailie said then shook her head.  
  
Prue had a thought come to her mind. She took the guitar and looked at Kailie.  
  
Life's not a song.  
  
Life is a bliss, life is just this, it's living.  
  
You'll get along.  
  
The pain that you feel, you only can heal, by living.  
  
You have to go on living, so one of us is living.  
  
Kailie smiled then the two went to bed.  
  
*****  
  
Kailie and Prue shot up from their sleep with a scream. Hermione fell out of her bed along with Lavender.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
She didn't get an answer though because the two passed out.  
  
"Lavender stay here," Hermione said as she ran out to get McGonagall. She knocked loudly on McGonagall's door.  
  
"Come on already," Hermione muttered and the door opened.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Kailie and Gillian passed out," Hermione said then ran back up to the room McGonagall following.  
  
***** 


	10. Chapter Ten

The two awoke, but their eyes kept closed.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" A male voice asked. Harry.  
  
"No they just woke up screaming them passed out before getting a word in," Hermione.  
  
Prue groaned," I hope someone got the licence of that semi."  
  
Everyone ran over to the two who were looking through squinted eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Something that makes us want to send the dream team to hell that's for sure," Kailie said.  
  
"Dream team?" A few voices asked.  
  
"All of us get prophetic dreams sometimes. It happpens that these two had this one," Coy said.  
  
"Makes you appriciate what you don't have," Prue muttered.  
  
"What was it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Nothing this time," Kailie said.  
  
"I heard that scream and it wasn't nothing," Hermione said.  
  
"Seriously it was nothing. It was of the past and now it's over with," Prue said.  
  
"I don't think that it's over with," Coy said. "What part of the past cos I gotta tell you us scoobies have a hell of a life time."  
  
"Ya really wanna know. Two words: Cougar/Xander," Kailie said.  
  
Coy and Leo's mouth turned into an "O".  
  
"Oh boy," Kailie said grabbing onto the night stand next to her as if to steady herself.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Kailie didn't answer her eyes just started to glow.  
  
"Holy frijolie!" Prue screamed jumping up from her bed in the hospital wing.  
  
Prue ran over to Kailie.  
  
"What is going on here people?!?!?!?!" Ron finally said.  
  
"Kailie has most of the active powers. For some reason she's getting them all lately. Remember those vibes? She's getting those now with a few pictures," Prue said.  
  
"It's a pattern," Leo said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"But what? Melinda, Xander's breakdown, what can it be?" Coy asked.  
  
"Oh....god," Prue said realizing it.  
  
"Prue," Leo said standing.  
  
"Oh.. . oh god."  
  
"Prue," Coy tried.  
  
"Oh god. Oh my freaking god!" Prue yelled smaking herself in her head. "We are so stupid."  
  
"What?!?!?" Hermione, Harry, Ron, Leo, and Coy all asked.  
  
"I'll be back," Prue said running from the room and dived onto her bed grabbing her cell phone. "Come on answer......Connor. We got another problems. Remember when Kailie came back to life? Yeah she was in heaven right. Now she's getting a vision and we had a dream from the Dream team last night about Xander's breakdown last year, and then that thing about Melinda.......Yeah we're thinking pattern.....I don't know what it has to do with her......."  
  
A scream of bloody murder filled the air. Since it was about an hour before anyone had to get up everyone in the building shot up from their beds.  
  
"Prue! I'm coming," Connor sad then hung up.  
  
"Shit," Prue said running with iher phone back into the Hospital wing. "Everyone out."  
  
Everyone looked at her from their gaze at Kailie.  
  
"I said. Out," Prue said in a warning tone. "I know what's wrong and we need to talk. So get out or I'll make you get out."  
  
Everyone walked out. Prue walked over and sat next to Kailie.  
  
"Kailie listen. I called Connor."  
  
"Great. He's probably freaking now," Kailie said still laying down.  
  
"Kai. We know what's up."  
  
"You didn't tell anyone else did you? I don't want to have everyone freaking out."  
  
"Only Connor, me and you know Kailie. The other's are going to have to find out soon you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah. I just wanna wait awhile," Kailie said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey. Con and I will help you get through this okay?"  
  
"I think me and Leo are gonna break up when he finds out," Kailie said.  
  
"Why?" Prue asked.  
  
"We're on rocky ground right now."  
  
Prue laid down next to Kailie.  
  
"The next week's gonna be hell huh?" Kailie asked.  
  
"Yeah. For both of us," Prue said.  
  
*****  
  
Kailie and Prue had to stay in the hospital wing another night. They were both sleeping when Connor arrived.  
  
"Can I talk to them alone?" Connor asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded then left Connor alone. Connor gently shook the two awake.  
  
"Hey Con," they both said.  
  
"Hey. You two okay?" Connor asked.  
  
"Been better," Prue said.  
  
"How `bout you bit?" Connor asked.  
  
"Hell," Kailie answered with a wry smile.  
  
*****  
  
The three were rarely seen without eachother. They avoided everyone for a bit then they called every one together to talk. Kailie and Connor walked in an she saw everyone in there.  
  
"I can't do it," Kailie said starting to walk out, but Connor stopped her.  
  
"Nibblit," Connor said looking her in the eye.  
  
"Don't you 'nibblit' me," Kailie said glaring back. She finally broke. "Meanie."  
  
"I try," Connor said leading her over to the couch in the middle of the group.  
  
"Okay I bet you're wondering why ya all are here. I need to tell you something," Kailie said. "Rules are no interruptions at all. No questions in the middle. When I'm finished I'm gonna be in my room and no one better come talk to me unless they want pain in their near future. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay you all know that my sister Melinda died and that I was in a coma thingie while she was killed. Only two people in this room besides me know how I got into that second coma. Okay so after Moldy left a death eater was hidden in the room next to where Melinda and I were. I was down my Mel's body and then the death eater stabbed me in the stomach." Kailie lifted her shirt a bit to show a scar. "That is how I got into my second coma. There is one more thing I'm going to tell you and sit still and be sure to stay quiet. When I died it was for three minutes, but where I was it was at least a day...........Here's the bomb..... I was in Heaven." Kailie ran out.  
  
"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" A bunch of voices yelled together.  
  
*****  
  
Kailie slowed down and turned a corner where she ran into no other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it Potter," Draco sneered.  
  
"Stick it Malfoy," Kailie said.  
  
"What did you say to me?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Listen. I'm gonna let you walk away cos you don't want to mess with me right now," Kailie warned.  
  
"Me walk away from you? You must be bloody joking," Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy. If I were you I would leave before she throws you into a wall," A voice said from behind Kailie.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape," Draco said then ran off so no points would be taken away.  
  
"Not going to talk," Kailie said starting to walk again.  
  
"Not what I wanted to talk about," Snape said.  
  
Kailie froze. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Snape didn't say anything he just handed her an envelope then walked off in a storm of robes.  
  
*****  
  
Kailie sat in her room alone. She opened the letter that Snape had given to her.  
  
Kailie,  
  
I'm sorry that this had to happen. If you got this then you know that you're Harry's sister and that we died on that night.  
  
Still can't believe we gave this letter to that evil git to give you.  
  
That was your father. He doesn't really like Severus. Enemies those two, ever since their Hogwarts years. Right now you're playing with your dad and Harry's on my lap watching this, as you can see by the chocolate smudges on the side.  
  
Kailie laughed.  
  
I'm sorry that you had to get separated from Harry, but just promise us that you'll take care of him and Yourself. Harry needs a change now.  
  
Love you lots,  
  
Mum and Dad.  
  
Kailie laughed again.  
  
So that's why Snapey has a problem with us Potters. Now I got ammo.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Har-Bear," Kailie said walking into the Common Room.  
  
Everyone looked at the two siblings laughing.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Harry said.  
  
"As many as you want but it won't help," Kailie smirked. "Thought you might wanna read this."  
  
Kailie handed him the letter and he read it. "See you always were a pumpkin belly." More laughter especially from Ron. "Thank you all. I'll be here until my brother get's a life."  
  
"Would you give it up," Harry said smiling from the letter.  
  
"When you got that grin on I can't resist," Kailie smirked snatching the letter and getting up." TTUL."  
  
***** 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Lunch time...........  
  
Harry sat net to the group who was listening to a radio.  
  
"What are you listening to?" Harry asked.  
  
"Steelers vs. the Packers at the super bowl. Tied at 31 with 3 minutes left in the game," Leo said.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Shhhh!" The four said.  
  
"Clock counts down from 10 as the play starts. Farve throws long........."  
  
"Interception. Interception," Kailie said.  
  
Everyone by now is watching.  
  
"It's going....... Headed towards the reciever........ Bell is running......"  
  
"Come on Steelers," Kailie said.  
  
"Steelers suck. Go Packers," Leo said.  
  
"You wish," The girls said.  
  
"It's Intercepted!!!!! Steelers running back is taking off towards the end zone! He's in!!! Steelers win the super bowl!!! Steelers win the super bowl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes!!!!!!!!!!" They girls scream. "In your face packers! Yeah!"  
  
Harry starts laughing.  
  
"Shut up. You guys don't even have decent football games since you don't even have the decency to have a field at school," Coy said.  
  
"How do you play football?" Ron asked.  
  
"Depends," Kailie said with a wicked grin. "If you want to play real football or Flag football. I have a football in the room. After classes we can go play on the quidditch field."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ron said rising to the challenge.  
  
"We need more players," Prue said.  
  
Leo smirked wildly.  
  
*****  
  
"Why would we want to play a muggle game?" Draco asked.  
  
"Cos we could kick your asses from here to China in Quidditch. Why? Chicken Malfoy?" Leo asked.  
  
"Let's play. Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor," Draco said.  
  
"Winner gets to insult the other houses all they want and the losing team has to take it and not dish it back or the winning team gets another month. Deal?" Prue said.  
  
"Deal," Malfoy smirked.  
  
*****  
  
The Slytherins lost sooooooooooo bad. 43-6. And boy were they paying for it. The staff enjoyed the little things that the Gryffindors did without taking too much advantage. They were being fair about it all.  
  
*****  
  
The mail owls flew in during dinner one night. A letter plopped in front of Kailie.  
  
Hey hey hey! Gues what's coming up?!?!? The annual Demons Vs. Scooby roller Hockey game. Playing for the incline this time. It's gonna be sweet. Wish you guys could play.  
  
Miss ya, Love ya, really wanna hug ya,  
  
Xander  
  
Kailie had a frown on her face. "I wanna play though."  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"They're playing the Hockey game for the incline this year," Kailie said.  
  
"That's a Rip," Coy said.  
  
"We can't play this year either," Prue said.  
  
"It sucks," Kailie said putting down the letter. "Well that put a damper on my day."  
  
"I need to belt it," Prue said.  
  
"Belt it?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind. Come on Kai," Prue said pulling Kailie out of the great Hall.  
  
*****  
  
The Common Room was empty except for the two girls sitting down singing and playing guitar. A few students came in and studied a bit later while listening to them.  
  
I wished I was smarter  
  
I wished I was stronger  
  
I wished I loved Jesus  
  
The way my wife does  
  
I wish it had been easier  
  
Instead of any longer  
  
I wished I could have stood where you would have been proud  
  
But that won't happen now  
  
That won't happen now  
  
Harry and the gang walked in and sat by the group that was gathering. The ifre was going and it was silent except for the soft chords coming from the guitar and the two's voices.  
  
There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard  
  
Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow  
  
Think I broke the wings off that little song bird  
  
She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now  
  
Top of the world  
  
"What's this song about?" Hermione asked Leo quietly.  
  
"A guy who died and regrets the things he didn't say and do," Leo answered just as quiet.  
  
"O."  
  
I don't have to answer any of these questions  
  
Don't have no God to teach me no lessons  
  
I come home in the eveing  
  
Sit in my chair  
  
One night they called me for supper  
  
But I never got up  
  
I stayed right there in my chair  
  
There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard  
  
Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow  
  
Think I broke the wings off that little song bird  
  
She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now  
  
Top of the world  
  
There was an eerie silence for a part where the guitar stopped then they started again.  
  
I wished I'd a known you  
  
Wished I'd a shown you  
  
All of the things I was on the inside  
  
I'd pretend to be sleeping  
  
When you come in in the morning  
  
To whisper good-bye  
  
Go to work in the rain  
  
I don't know why  
  
Don't know why  
  
'Cause everone's singing  
  
We just wanna be heard  
  
Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow  
  
Wanna grab a hold of that little song bird  
  
Take her for a ride to the top of the world right now  
  
*****  
  
Prue and Kailie were in Transfiguation one day while Coy and Leo were in Potions. Everything was going good, but does something ever go good for the scoobs? Nope. Leo and Coy busted the door down and looked at the two.  
  
"What the hell is your damage?" Kailie asked jumping up as the door flew.  
  
"It's Lily," Leo said.  
  
Not one thing was heard before Kailie tore out of that room with Prue following. Kailie even jumped over tables knocking down everyone's things just to get out quicker.  
  
"We need a way to get there," Prue said once they were outside the classroom.  
  
"Got that covered," Snape said walking up.  
  
The apparated in front of Willow's house where a girls screams and crying could be heard.  
  
"Willow?!" Prue aksed as they opened the door.  
  
"In here!" Wilow yelled.  
  
They went into the Living room and Kailie saw the crying Lily on the couch. Kailie picked her up and put her on her hip.  
  
"Lils it's okay. Just breathe okay," Kailie said. "He won't get you I promise."  
  
Lily eventually calmed down to talk. "He came again."  
  
"Let's get you to bed."  
  
"Can you stay?"  
  
"Yeah," Kailie said then turned towards the group. "The rest of you. Fix this. Fast. Darryl is not getting Lily as long as I live and Breathe. Snapey come on."  
  
The group walked upstairs. Kailie tucked Lily in and the little girl dozed off.  
  
"Why'd you want me up here?" Snapey asked as they sat in chairs.  
  
"You wouldn't like the talk downstairs. Plus I need you in case Draryl shows up and I go with him."  
  
"Who is this Darryl?" Snapey asked.  
  
"You familiar with Vampire Towns?" Snape nodded."There's this one called Midnight."  
  
"The slave trade town that was recently rebuilt?" Snape asked as his head raised up.  
  
"Yep. Some bad things have happened in my past and to the rest of the scoobies. I was about 6 when some vamps came rolling into town. I ran away, don't ask why, and Darryl was one of them. He was a slave ridden whamp who definately knew how to use a whip. So that was when I entered the first Midnight. About a year later, Lils there comes in. One night I swear he was going to Kill her. So I hit him, took Lily, and got us the hell outta there. Came back here and some how Willow, Xander, Cougar, and I took care of Lily since we ran away at that time. Darryl still comes once and awhile. S`nothing we can't take care of."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Doubt it. Only us 3 know. None of the other scoobies," Kailie said.  
  
"You need to tell Dumbledore Kailie," Snape said.  
  
"I know. Don't like it But I know."  
  
*****  
  
Kailie and the gang walked into Potions class.  
  
"Hey who was Lily talking about?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah that Darryl guy," Prue said.  
  
"It's nothing," Kailie said giving them the resolve face.  
  
They got quiet.  
  
*****  
  
DADA..................  
  
"Today we're going to be talking about Vampire Towns," The teacher said.  
  
Kailie froze and her heart skipped many beats.  
  
Please no, Kailie thought.  
  
"Who can name one? Anyone?" The teacher asked and not even Hermione raised her hand. "10 Points."  
  
"Midnight," Kailie said not able to stop herself.  
  
"Correct. !0 points. Who can tell us about midnight?" Again no one answered. "Another 30 points."  
  
"It's a slave trade town where humans are slaves to the vampire. The original was burnt down and the new Midnight was recently built," Kailie blurted out hten put a hand on her mouth to stop herself.  
  
"Very good."  
  
The scoobies and Hogwarts Co were looking at her curiously.  
  
"Now turn to page 66 in your books."  
  
Kailie did and paled. A picture was in there and it was moving like all of them did, but this one had a glare that Kailie didn't miss at all. The caption underneath said: Head trainers Darryl and Jeshickah. Leader of Midnight: Jaguar  
  
Darryl's pitcure smirked at Kailie and she slammed it shut with a pale face.  
  
"I can't do this," Kailie said walking out.  
  
"I think I found out who Darryl is," Prue said pointing to the picture.  
  
"Oh my god," Leo said.  
  
"Share please. I would like to know why my sister burst outta class," Harry said.  
  
"As would I," the teacher said.  
  
"Later gator," Coy said as they burst out of the class.  
  
"Let's think," Leo said sad.  
  
"Snapey. He was with her upstairs that night," Prue said. "They had to have talked about what was going on."  
  
"K. Prue you get Snape. Me and Coy will search for her," Leo said then they split up.  
  
*****  
  
The door to the Potions Class burst open and the 1st years all jumped.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Prue yelled ruinning to the front shoving some kids outta the way.  
  
"What Boreanaz?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's Kailie. We're studying Midnight in DADA."  
  
"Out. Now," Snape said and the 1st years scattered out. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don-" Prue started then Dumbledore walked over. "Where is she?"  
  
"She got the call from Willow," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked coming up.  
  
"Darryl got Lily," Snape said realizing it.  
  
***** 


	12. Chapter Twelve

"WILLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kailie screamed as soon as the dizziness from the portkey faded.  
  
"He took her Kai," Willow said crying.  
  
"What did he say?" Kailie asekd.  
  
"He's taking her back."  
  
Kailie took off her back pack and took off her uniform getting ready to go get Lily back.  
  
"No Kailie. You can't go. Wait for the others to come then you all can go. He'll kill you if your alone," Willow said.  
  
"Why? So he can kill Lily while we wait? I got her outta there and risked her dying. If she dies because of me I'm gonna...... I just can't wait," Kailie said.  
  
"Can you at least wait for Cougar? She knows about this. The rest don't," Willow said.  
  
"I gotta go get Lils," Kailie said putting a sward in her back then running out on the street heading for midnight at a short jog thankful that it was nearby.  
  
"Where is she?" Snape asked as they appeared in front of Willow.  
  
"She went to get Lily from Midnight," Willow said quietly.  
  
"Dear god," Dumbledore said.  
  
*****  
  
Kailie walked into Darryl's house. She was almost to Lily's past room when someone grabbed her arm then twirled her around pinning her to the wall. She was face to face with the Darryl she knew and feared.  
  
"Katherine," Darryl said. "Curious seeing you here."  
  
"Get off me Darryl," Kailie said.  
  
Darryl back handed her sending her head to the side, but still pinning her to the wall. A thin line of blood came down from her mouth. She spit blood into Darryl's face. Darryl threw her across the room making her slide across the floor a few feet.  
  
"Lily!!!!!" Kailie screamed.  
  
"Kailie!!!!!!!!!!" A girl's voice screamed from upstairs.  
  
Kailie got up and darted for the stairs. She was about 8 stairs up when Darryl grabbed her ankle sending her down. He started pulling, but Kailie flipped over and kicked him in the face. Darryl flew backwards into the wall with a hiss. Kailie scrambled upstairs and she reached the landing. Darryl blinked in front of her and grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of me you son of a-" Kailie started then he blinked out with her.  
  
*****  
  
Snape burst into the house and then he heard a crash upstairs.  
  
"Let go of me you son of a-" He heard Kailie yell then nothing.  
  
"Kailie!" He heard a girl yell.  
  
"Lily?" Cougar yelled.  
  
They ran upstairs and got Lily out of where she was.  
  
"Something happened to Kailie," Lily said right away.  
  
Another crash was heard downstairs followed by a cracking sound.  
  
"Screw you!" Kailie yelled then another crash.  
  
They started to head downstairs and Kailie was pinned to the ground and Darryl had his whip in hand. Kailie head butted him and he growled.  
  
"Kailie!" Cougar said as they saw the scene.  
  
Darryl saw the new crowd and Blinked out with Kailie again.  
  
"Damn Cole to hell and back," Cougar said.  
  
"Again," Lily added.  
  
"Cougar come in," A voice said through a walkie talkie.  
  
"What is that?" Snape asked.  
  
"Hey Xan. We got Lily, come back?" Cougar said.  
  
"Copy that. Kailie?"  
  
"MIA," Cougar said looking around. "Returning to base camp."  
  
"What? We're leaving?" Snape asked as Cougar put the walkie talkie away.  
  
"Come on we need to regroup," Cougar said.  
  
"No, we got a problem," Snape said.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"When Harry or anyone else at Hogwarts finds out that Kailie is MIA they're gonna flip and we'll need to tell them all about Midnight," Snape said.  
  
"Oh god," Lily said.  
  
"Come on," Cougar said leading them out.  
  
"Wait . I got a quicker way. Hold on," Snape said then he apparated them out.  
  
*****  
  
Kailie appeared in a familiar place still being pinned by Darryl. She flung him into the opposite wall then stood. Darryl chuckled.  
  
"Familiar eh?" Darryl smirked.  
  
"Get us outta here," Kailie said.  
  
"Bet you still get goosebumps every time you see this place. Bet it's worse when you're in it," Darryl said.  
  
"They got Lily out of there. She's the one you want or else you would have came and got me long ago. Go get her back," Kailie said.  
  
"Oh, but why not have you both? Both of you obviously need to be reminded of the rules," Darryl said.  
  
"Screw you," Kailie said Kicking Darryl into the table and smashing it.  
  
The door opened and a vampire walked in. Kailie backed up a bit in fright. The vampire looked at her for a second then turned to Darryl.  
  
"Jeshicka heard a commotion. Is everything alright in here?" he asked.  
  
"No. This jack ass kidnapped me. Damn bastard. You know you're gonna end up dying anyway. Coward. You can't even fight like a man. You always have to shimmer your ass outta there when ever you get so scared you might piss your pants," Kailie said.  
  
The vampire looked at her impressed.  
  
"Touchy touchy. Where'd you get her?" He asked.  
  
"Hogwarts," Kailie answered for him with venum in her voice.  
  
"You took a witch?!" The vampire asked Darryl.  
  
"She isn't a witch Jaguar," Darryl said standing with a dark look on his face.  
  
"So you're Jaguar. You might wanna get me outta here," Kailie said.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Jaguar asked.  
  
"Cos all my friends go to Hogwarts and I'm the sister of Harry Potter so I can definately do magic. Besides my friends can burn and kill all ya all in two seconds flat," Kailie said.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Jaguar said with amused eyes. "How much do you want?"  
  
"You willing to buy her?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Like hell he is. I know what goes on in his place. Turq-" Kailie started then stopped herself.  
  
"What?" Jaguar asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kailie said.  
  
"See me later Darryl and I'll pay you," Jaguar said pulling Kailie out.  
  
He pulled her into his office then shut the door behind him.  
  
"How do you know Turquoise?" Jaguar asked.  
  
"We met up after she killed the other Darrel," Kailie said rubbing her arm where Jaguar had grabbed her.  
  
"Go on get out before Darryl gets you," Jaguar said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll tell Turquoise you say hi next time I see her," Kailie said running out.  
  
Kailie got to the edge of the forest when Darryl grabbed her lightly and blinked them back to his house. Kailie got thrown into the wall hard enough that all her breath went out with a hiss. A crack filled the air then Darryl's whip was around her wrist. He yanked it and she flew foreward and landed on the ground. She grunted and tried to get up, but the crack filled the air again this time wrapping tightly around her neck. She caughed and gagged. Right when she saw black dots he released her neck. She touched it and flet the small line of blood coming out. It would scar, but not kill. Darryl stood above her.  
  
"Not as tough now are you?" Darryl asked.  
  
Kailie didn't have time to answer before he kicked her in the stomach and she felt someting crack. She cried out.  
  
"Stop it," Kailie said dangerously.  
  
"Not until you say it," Darryl said going for another kick, but he was flown against the wall by Kailie's power.  
  
Darryl was unconsious and Kailie couldn't move.  
  
Prue.  
  
Kailie!!!!!! Where the hell are you?  
  
Forget that. Where are you?  
  
Willow's house.  
  
Tell her to send someone over to Darryl's place. None of you can come. She'll know who to send. I'll tell you all later.  
  
Alright.  
  
Kailie blinked and in that time Darryl woke up. He stormed over and back handed her. She tasted the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. He picked her up and pinned her to the wall by her neck. Her throat instantly hurt and she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Let's get somethings straight Katherine. 1st rule is what?"  
  
He released her neck a bit, but only enough so she could take a quick painful breath.  
  
"Sending your ass straight to hell where it belongs."  
  
"Wrong answer," Darryl said throwing her against the opposite wall where she heard another crack.  
  
Kailie crumpled to the ground. She heard someone outside.  
  
"I'll be back. Don't forget it," Darryl said then blinked out.  
  
Kailie stood up slowly and then Xander and Snape entered the house.  
  
"Kailie," Xander said walking over.  
  
He was about to help her stand a bit when she cried out and clutched her stomach with her good arm. Then her knees gave out. Snape caught her lightly so he wouldn't hit anything she hurt. Snape carried her over to the couch and then set her down.  
  
"What hurts?" Snape asked.  
  
"Does everything work?" Kailie asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Where does it hurt the most then?" Snape asked.  
  
Kailie lifted up her shirt a bit and Snape looked.  
  
"Oh my fucking god!" Xander said seeing the bruises.  
  
"You broke a couple of ribs Kailie," Snape said putting her shirt into place again.  
  
"How the hell did you stand then?" Xander asked.  
  
"I've had worse," Kailie said starting to sit up, but was pushed back down by Snape. "What the heck is your damage?"  
  
"You bettter not move or else the broken ribs will hit something and if they do I'm not gonna take the fall. Now stay still while I contact Dumbledore," Snape said walking over ot the fire.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone was in Dumbleodore's office when Snape's face appeared in the fire  
  
"Where are you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Not important. I need a bed ready and a stretcher ready for when we arrive- " Snape started.  
  
"Hey Grease Man! I can so walk!" Kailie yelled in the background.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed quietly.  
  
"You wish," Another voice said in the background.  
  
"Shut it Xan," They heard Kailie say.  
  
"You wish," Xander said mockingly.  
  
"Like I was saying she can't walk because-" Snape tried again.  
  
"Hello! Sitting right here! I think I know what I can do and I CAN walk doofus. What's your damage that you can't get that in your head? I can walk and I will walk. Get it in that pointy head of yours," Kailie yelled.  
  
"Oh really?" Snape asked turning away from the fire.  
  
"Yes," Kailie said standing up and walking over. "See perfectly fine."  
  
"Didn't look fine when you're knees gave out earlier," Xander said.  
  
Everyone sat back listening to the argument.  
  
"Why is everyone picking on me? If ya had to fight and kick a vampire's sorry ass you would be tired too," Kailie said.  
  
"Willow wouldn't allow it and I'm not gonna get yelled at from her Kailie," Xander said.  
  
"Then don't tell," Kailie said. "Cos hello standing here."  
  
"With two broken ribs," Snape added.  
  
"Broken Ribs?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron asked.  
  
"Ya had to say that Snapey! Okay everyone Chill out before I go loco."  
  
"Too late," Snapey muttered.  
  
"HEY!!!!! Shut it Mr. I'm-A-Disney-Super-Villian-who-is-a-wannabe-vampire- who-is-dark- and-loomy," Kailie said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You shock me with your words," Snape said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you," Kailie said.  
  
"Can we please get back to the topic here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm walking," Kailie said.  
  
"Not the resolve face," Xander whined.  
  
"Xander n-" Kailie started then stopped.  
  
"Kai?" Xander asked standing.  
  
"Oh my god," Kailie said.  
  
"What?" Xander asked standing.  
  
The people in Dumbledore's office stood ready to go if needed.  
  
"Get out. Go help Willow," Kailie said as she got on her knees.  
  
"What?" Snape asked.  
  
Kailie looked up and her eyes were glowing.  
  
"Merciful Zues!" Xander said jumping up.  
  
"Kailie what's going on?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Vision," Snape said.  
  
Her eyes stopped glowing.  
  
"Okay help me to the couch," Kailie said and Xander helped her stand. "You have to go help Willow. She's dying Xan."  
  
Xander ran out.  
  
*****  
  
They Saw smoke and Flames up ahead and Xander sped up. He reached the house on fire and saw it was Willow's. Lily, Cougar, Prue, Leo were all there, but there was no Willow. Some of the house collapsed. Xander ran up.  
  
"Wilow!!" He screamed.  
  
The house then colapsed all together.  
  
***** 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"WILLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kailie screamed as soon as the dizziness from the portkey faded.  
  
"He took her Kai," Willow said crying.  
  
"What did he say?" Kailie asekd.  
  
"He's taking her back."  
  
Kailie took off her back pack and took off her cloak getting ready to go get Lily back.  
  
"No Kailie. You can't go. Wait for the others to come then you all can go. He'll kill you if your alone," Willow said.  
  
"Why? So he can kill Lily while we wait? I got her outta there and risked her dying. If she dies because of me I'm gonna...... I just can't wait," Kailie said.  
  
"Can you at least wait for Cougar? She knows about this. The rest don't," Willow said.  
  
"I gotta go get Lils," Kailie said putting a sward in her back then running out on the street heading for midnight at a short jog thankful that it was nearby.  
  
"Where is she?" Snape asked as they appeared in front of Willow.  
  
"She went to get Lily from Midnight," Willow said quietly.  
  
"Dear god," Dumbledore said.  
  
*****  
  
Kailie walked into Darryl's house. She was almost to Lily's past room when someone grabbed her arm then twirled her around pinning her to the wall. She was face to face with the Darryl she knew and feared.  
  
"Katherine," Darryl said. "Curious seeing you here."  
  
"Get off me Darryl," Kailie said.  
  
Darryl back handed her sending her head to the side, but still pinning her to the wall. A thin line of blood came down from her mouth. She spit blood into Darryl's face. Darryl threw her across the room making her slide across the floor a few feet.  
  
"Lily!!!!!" Kailie screamed.  
  
"Kailie!!!!!!!!!!" A girl's voice screamed from upstairs.  
  
Kailie got up and darted for the stairs. She was about 8 stairs up when Darryl grabbed her ankle sending her down. He started pulling, but Kailie flipped over and kicked him in the face. Darryl flew backwards into the wall with a hiss. Kailie scrambled upstairs and she reached the landing. Darryl blinked in front of her and grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of me you son of a-" Kailie started then he blinked out with her.  
  
*****  
  
Snape burst into the house and then he heard a crash upstairs.  
  
"Let go of me you son of a-" He heard Kailie yell then nothing.  
  
"Kailie!" He heard a girl yell.  
  
"Lily?" Cougar yelled.  
  
They ran upstairs and got Lily out of where she was.  
  
"Something happened to Kailie," Lily said right away.  
  
Another crash was heard downstairs followed by a cracking sound.  
  
"Screw you!" Kailie yelled then another crash.  
  
They started to head downstairs and Kailie was pinned to the ground and Darryl had his whip in hand. Kailie head butted him and he growled.  
  
"Kailie!" Cougar said as they saw the scene.  
  
Darryl saw the new crowd and Blinked out with Kailie again.  
  
"Damn Cole to hell and back," Cougar said.  
  
"Again," Lily added.  
  
"Cougar come in," A voice said through a walkie talkie.  
  
"What is that?" Snape asked.  
  
"Hey Xan. We got Lily, come back?" Cougar said.  
  
"Copy that. Kailie?"  
  
"MIA," Cougar said looking around. "Returning to base camp."  
  
"What? We're leaving?" Snape asked as Cougar put the walkie talkie away.  
  
"Come on we need to regroup," Cougar said.  
  
"No, we got a problem," Snape said.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"When Harry or anyone else at Hogwarts finds out that Kailie is MIA they're gonna flip and we'll need to tell them all about Midnight," Snape said.  
  
"Oh god," Lily said.  
  
"Come on," Cougar said leading them out.  
  
"Wait . I got a quicker way. Hold on," Snape said then he apparated them out.  
  
*****  
  
Kailie appeared in a familiar place still being pinned by Darryl. She flung him into the opposite wall then stood. Darryl chuckled.  
  
"Familiar eh?" Darryl smirked.  
  
"Get us outta here," Kailie said.  
  
"Bet you still get goosebumps every time you see this place. Bet it's worse when you're in it," Darryl said.  
  
"They got Lily out of there. She's the one you want or else you would have came and got me long ago. Go get her back," Kailie said.  
  
"Oh, but why not have you both? Both of you obviously need to be reminded of the rules," Darryl said.  
  
"Screw you," Kailie said Kicking Darryl into the table and smashing it.  
  
The door opened and a vampire walked in. Kailie backed up a bit in fright. The vampire looked at her for a second then turned to Darryl.  
  
"Jeshicka heard a commotion. Is everything alright in here?" he asked.  
  
"No. This jack ass kidnapped me. Damn bastard. You know you're gonna end up dying anyway. Coward. You can't even fight like a man. You always have to shimmer your ass outta there when ever you get so scared you might piss your pants," Kailie said.  
  
The vampire looked at her impressed.  
  
"Touchy touchy. Where'd you get her?" He asked.  
  
"Hogwarts," Kailie answered for him with venum in her voice.  
  
"You took a witch?!" The vampire asked Darryl.  
  
"She isn't a witch Jaguar," Darryl said standing with a dark look on his face.  
  
"So you're Jaguar. You might wanna get me outta here," Kailie said.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Jaguar asked.  
  
"Cos all my friends go to Hogwarts and I'm the sister of Harry Potter so I can definately do magic. Besides my friends can burn and kill all ya all in two seconds flat," Kailie said.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Jaguar said with amused eyes. "How much do you want?"  
  
"You willing to buy her?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Like hell he is. I know what goes on in his place. Turq-" Kailie started then stopped herself.  
  
"What?" Jaguar asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kailie said.  
  
"See me later Darryl and I'll pay you," Jaguar said pulling Kailie out.  
  
He pulled her into his office then shut the door behind him.  
  
"How do you know Turquoise?" Jaguar asked.  
  
"We met up after she killed the other Darrel," Kailie said rubbing her arm where Jaguar had grabbed her.  
  
"Go on get out before Darryl gets you," Jaguar said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll tell Turquoise you say hi next time I see her," Kailie said running out.  
  
Kailie got to the edge of the forest when Darryl grabbed her lightly and blinked them back to his house. Kailie got thrown into the wall hard enough that all her breath went out with a hiss. A crack filled the air then Darryl's whip was around her wrist. He yanked it and she flew foreward and landed on the ground. She grunted and tried to get up, but the crack filled the air again this time wrapping tightly around her neck. She caughed and gagged. Right when she saw black dots he released her neck. She touched it and flet the small line of blood coming out. It would scar, but not kill. Darryl stood above her.  
  
"Not as tough now are you?" Darryl asked.  
  
Kailie didn't have time to answer before he kicked her in the stomach and she felt someting crack. She cried out.  
  
"Stop it," Kailie said dangerously.  
  
"Not until you say it," Darryl said going for another kick, but he was flown against the wall by Kailie's power.  
  
Darryl was unconsious and Kailie couldn't move.  
  
Prue.  
  
Kailie!!!!!! Where the hell are you?  
  
Forget that. Where are you?  
  
Willow's house.  
  
Tell her to send someone over to Darryl's place. None of you can come. She'll know who to send. I'll tell you all later.  
  
Alright.  
  
Kailie blinked and in that time Darryl woke up. He stormed over and back handed her. She tasted the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. He picked her up and pinned her to the wall by her neck. Her throat instantly hurt and she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Let's get somethings straight Katherine. 1st rule is what?"  
  
He released her neck a bit, but only enough so she could take a quick painful breath.  
  
"Sending your ass straight to hell where it belongs."  
  
"Wrong answer," Darryl said throwing her against the opposite wall where she heard another crack.  
  
Kailie crumpled to the ground. She heard someone outside.  
  
"I'll be back. Don't forget it," Darryl said then blinked out.  
  
Kailie stood up slowly and then Xander and Snape entered the house.  
  
"Kailie," Xander said walking over.  
  
He was about to help her stand a bit when she cried out and clutched her stomach with her good arm. Then her knees gave out. Snape caught her lightly so he wouldn't hit anything she hurt. Snape carried her over to the couch and then set her down.  
  
"What hurts?" Snape asked.  
  
"Does everything work?" Kailie asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Where does it hurt the most then?" Snape asked.  
  
Kailie lifted up her shirt a bit and Snape looked.  
  
"Oh my fucking god!" Xander said seeing the bruises.  
  
"You broke a couple of ribs Kailie," Snape said putting her shirt into place again.  
  
"How the hell did you stand then?" Xander asked.  
  
"I've had worse," Kailie said starting to sit up, but was pushed back down by Snape. "What the heck is your damage?"  
  
"You bettter not move or else the broken ribs will hit something and if they do I'm not gonna take the fall. Now stay still while I contact Dumbledore," Snape said walking over ot the fire.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone was in Dumbleodore's office when Snape's face appeared in the fire  
  
"Where are you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Not important. I need a bed ready and a stretcher ready for when we arrive- " Snape started.  
  
"Hey Grease Man! I can so walk!" Kailie yelled in the background.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed quietly.  
  
"You wish," Another voice said in the background.  
  
"Shut it Xan," They heard Kailie say.  
  
"You wish," Xander said mockingly.  
  
"Like I was saying she can't walk because-" Snape tried again.  
  
"Hello! Sitting right here! I think I know what I can do and I CAN walk doofus. What's your damage that you can't get that in your head? I can walk and I will walk. Get it in that pointy head of yours," Kailie yelled.  
  
"Oh really?" Snape asked turning away from the fire.  
  
"Yes," Kailie said standing up and walking over. "See perfectly fine."  
  
"Didn't look fine when you're knees gave out earlier," Xander said.  
  
Everyone sat back listening to the argument.  
  
"Why is everyone picking on me? If ya had to fight and kick a vampire's sorry ass you would be tired too," Kailie said.  
  
"Willow wouldn't allow it and I'm not gonna get yelled at from her Kailie," Xander said.  
  
"Then don't tell," Kailie said. "Cos hello standing here."  
  
"With two broken ribs," Snape added.  
  
"Broken Ribs?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron asked.  
  
"Ya had to say that Snapey! Okay everyone Chill out before I go loco."  
  
"Too late," Snapey muttered.  
  
"HEY!!!!! Shut it Mr. I'm-A-Disney-Super-Villian-who-is-a-wannabe-vampire- who-is-dark- and-loomy," Kailie said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You shock me with your words," Snape said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you," Kailie said with a dry laugh.  
  
"Can we please get back to the topic here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm walking," Kailie said.  
  
"Not the resolve face," Xander whined.  
  
"Xander n-" Kailie started then stopped.  
  
"Kai?" Xander asked standing.  
  
"Oh my god," Kailie said.  
  
"What?" Xander asked standing.  
  
The people in Dumbledore's office stood ready to go if needed.  
  
"Get out. Go help Willow," Kailie said as she got on her knees.  
  
"What?" Snape asked.  
  
Kailie looked up and her eyes were glowing.  
  
"Merciful Zues!" Xander said jumping up.  
  
"Kailie what's going on?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Vision," Snape said.  
  
Her eyes stopped glowing.  
  
"Okay help me to the couch," Kailie said and Xander helped her stand. "You have to go help Willow. She's dying Xan."  
  
Xander ran out.  
  
*****  
  
They Saw smoke and Flames up ahead and Xander sped up. He reached the house on fire and saw it was Willow's. Lily, Cougar, Prue, Leo were all there, but there was no Willow. Some of the house collapsed. Xander ran up.  
  
"Wilow!!" He screamed.  
  
The house then colapsed all together.  
  
***** 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"When shall you be back here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
That was the first voice that Kailie heard when she woke up.  
  
Wait! Woke up?  
  
"You put me to sleep you jackass," Kailie said to Snapey while still keeping her eyes closed.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "How are you feeling??"  
  
"Nuttin' new," Kailie said starting to sit up bit then falling back again. "Apparently worse than I thought. What happened to Wills?"  
  
Silence was what answered her.  
  
"Uh. I knew it," Kailie groaned.  
  
*****  
  
Lily was staying with them for protection that her friends couldn't give her. Lily was fast asleep on Kailie's shoulder as Snapey apparated them. Dinner was taking place as they walked into the Great Hall. Kailie sat next to Harry with Lily on her lap waking Lily up.  
  
"Hey Lils," Prue said.  
  
"Hey," Lily said then grabbed a cookie.  
  
They laughed and Lily tooked around. She almost spit out her cookie.  
  
"Oh. My. God," Lily said.  
  
"What?" Kailie asked looking where she was looking.  
  
"Okay. Who shrunk Spike?" Lily asked.  
  
Prue spit out her drink laughing.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy. The most evil Git you will meet," Ron said.  
  
"You talk like G-Man," Lily said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Almost everyone here does," Leo said.  
  
*****  
  
(*Dream*)  
  
"You're so cold," he whispered.  
  
"Really? Can't tell," She said just as quiet. "I can't tell if I'm as cold as my heart feels."  
  
"Kailie."  
  
"Don't try it Leo," Kailie said standing up from the bench.  
  
"I know you miss Melinda but," Leo started.  
  
"But what? I should just deal with it? Leo you didn't just wake up from a coma after holding your dead sister in your arms............Ohana."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Ohana means family. Family means no one get's left behind or forgotten.."  
  
*****  
  
Breakfast the next morning...............  
  
Kailie had one part of her dream stuck in her head.  
  
"Ohana," Kailie mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ohana means family," Prue said.  
  
"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten," Kailie added.  
  
Leo and Kailie shared a look that said 'we'll talk later.'  
  
*****  
  
"So do you want me to go back home even though the demons are there?" Leo asekd.  
  
"No you can stay it's just..... I think this is going badly ever since......." Kailie said.  
  
"Ever since we died," Leo said.  
  
Kailie raised her eyes to his and sighed. "I guess. So you're officially breaking up with me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*****  
  
Kailie walked into her room and heard a song playing from next to where Prue was resting.  
  
I died  
  
So many years ago.  
  
But you can make me feel  
  
Like it isn't so  
  
And why you come to be with me  
  
I think I finally know  
  
Mmm, mmm.  
  
You're scared.  
  
Ashamed of what you feel  
  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
  
You know they couldn't deal  
  
Whisper in a dead man's ear,  
  
It doesn't make it real.  
  
Kailie looked to the ground sad. That was what was happening lately with her and Leo.  
  
That's great.  
  
But I don't wanna play  
  
'Cause being with you touches me  
  
More than I can say.  
  
But since I'm only dead to you  
  
I'm saying stay away  
  
And let me rest in peace.  
  
Let me rest in peace  
  
Let me get some sleep  
  
Let me take my love and bury it  
  
In a hole six foot deep  
  
I can lay my body down  
  
But I can't find my sweet release  
  
So let me rest in peace!  
  
In transfiguration the next day Leo took a quick glance of Kailie working that went unnoticed by everyone.  
  
You know  
  
You've got a willing slave  
  
And you just love to play the thought  
  
That you might misbehave,  
  
But till you do I'm telling you,  
  
Stop visiting my grave  
  
And let me rest in peace.  
  
I know I should go  
  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
  
But I can see you're unimpressed  
  
So leave me be.  
  
And let me rest in peace  
  
Let me get some sleep  
  
Let me take my love and bury it  
  
In a hole six foot deep  
  
I can lay my body down  
  
But I can't find my sweet release...  
  
Let me rest in peace.  
  
Why won't you  
  
Let me rest in peace?  
  
*****  
  
Time went on and then finally everyone knew about the break up, but it quickly faded into time. Until Kailie finally realized something during a Potions class.  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
  
I'll tell you that  
  
But if I didn't say it  
  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
  
Where's the sense in that?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were  
  
Leo looked up and caught a gaze with Kailie. They held it for a moment then they both dropped it. Kailie smiled to herself on the inside.  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
I know I left too much mess  
  
And destruction to come back again  
  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
  
And if you live by the rules of "It's over"  
  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense  
  
***** 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Spring Break came up and the scoobies were headed home with Harry coming along. Professor Dumbledore ordered a professor to come and keep an eye on the two in case Voldy's people tried anything so Along came McGonagall. They arrived at McCarren Airport where Connor and Cougar picked them up. As they rode to the house Harry was in awe of downtown Vegas.  
  
"Wait till you ride them," Kailie said to her brother as she saw he was watching a roller coaster.  
  
"You ride them?" Harry gulped.  
  
Kailie laughed and Leo smiled along with a bunch of others.  
  
*****  
  
The girls were out at the mall talking and chatting. They turned a corner and Kailie bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," She said turning around to face him as he did the same.  
  
"Oh. My. God," He said.  
  
"Nick?!?!" Kailie asked.  
  
"Who?" Prue asked.  
  
"It is you," Nick said.  
  
The two hugged.  
  
"Oh my god. I haven't seen you in forever. What the hell are you doing here?" Kailie asked.  
  
"Vacation with my family," Nick said.  
  
"No offence. Kailie. Who is he?" Prue asked.  
  
"Her best friend from St. louis," Willow answered stepping up.  
  
"Hey Nick. You remember Willow," Kailie said.  
  
"Good to see you again Red," Nick joked.  
  
"Nick! Come on," Someone called.  
  
"Be there in a second," Nick yelled then wrote down a phone number. "Call me and we'll go to lunch and talk okay Kai?"  
  
"Peachy with a side of keen," Kailie joked.  
  
They hugged then Nick went off. For the first time in awhile, Kailie felt completely at ease.  
  
*****  
  
Kailie hugged Nick tightly at the airport before the two went to thier separate planes.  
  
"Man I just found you and now you're going to England. Screw you," Nick joked as he lightly punched her.  
  
"Ah. The land of the tweed and the home of the not-so-brave," Kailie joked.  
  
"Ain't it the truth? Ya huh," Prue said slinging an arm around Kailie's neck.  
  
Their plane was called. Kailie handed Nick her cell number.  
  
"Call me anytime after 2 your time got it?" Kailie said.  
  
"Yeah. Tell Red I say bye," Nick said.  
  
"I will," They said then got on their plane.  
  
*****  
  
"So what's the dealio with Nick?" Prue asked.  
  
"I just knew him from somewhere," Kailie said.  
  
"You two looked pretty cozy," Prue smirked.  
  
"Never gonna happen," Kailie said.  
  
Prue let out a half smile.  
  
*****  
  
The days went by as usual at Hogwarts. Going unnoticed by everyone, Prue and Kailie seemed to just be going through the motions though. They were sitting in their room working on thier homework and listening to music with Harry. A new song started and Kailie and Prue started singing along not really noticing they were as they worked..  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Harry looked at them for a moment then put his quill down and watched them sing.  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
Harry caught a little gleam in each of their eyes when they sang that verse. It was then that he noticed that they had been going though the motions.  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
There's a heart that must be  
  
Free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know  
  
The reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think, how we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
*****  
  
"Nope. There is literally nothing happening over here," Kailie said into her cell phone as she walked by the lake.  
  
"That's a bummer," Nick said.  
  
"Totally. Going through the motions here," Kailie joked.  
  
"And all you want to be is Alive right Kai?" Nick asked.  
  
"Ain't it the truth," Kailie said sitting down.  
  
"How are things on the magic front?" Nick asked.  
  
"Nothing really. No attacks, no visions, no feelings," Kailie said.  
  
"S`about time huh?" Nick asked.  
  
"You bet. It's been hell lately."  
  
"And you mean that in the literal sense huh?"  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Have you talked Xander or Connor about that stuff?"  
  
"They all know about the heaven-ness and everything else."  
  
"Including the Darryl stuff?" Nick asked.  
  
"Including that. I hate having to tell the past. It sucks."  
  
"Sucks worse than vampires," Nick joked.  
  
"You don't know how right you are."  
  
"What can I say? I'm very observative," Nick said.  
  
"Is that even a word?" Kailie aksed.  
  
"I don't know, but I like it."  
  
Kailie laughed then heard music in the background. "What are you listening to?"  
  
"Where's the Love," Nick said flipping through a book.  
  
"I love that song so much, but I don't have the cd," Kailie said.  
  
"Well, now I know what to get you for your birthday then," Nick said.  
  
"Yeah..... Hey Do you remember that time at lunch we were singing Where's the Love and it started a big riot thingie?" Kailie aksed.  
  
"Yeah and we didn't even get busted or anything," Nick laughed.  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
That song was stuck in Kailie's head every time she talked to Nick. She felt like singing it out loud and dedicating it to Nick. Too bad she would make such a fool of herself doing that though.  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
"Well I gotta go. Dinner's about to start," Kailie said.  
  
"I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Nick."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*****  
  
"There will be a Spring Dance coming up next week on Friday. All classes will be shortened so those of you who are girls can spend as much time as you want on make-up knowing all of you," Dumbledore joked.  
  
A few kids laughed.  
  
"Most of you are probably wondering. Yes you may bring dates to this dance. Let's eat," Dumbledore said and the food appeared.  
  
Prue and Coy looked at each other and they nodded.  
  
"Too bad Nick is in New York," Kailie said tearing off a piece of her roll.  
  
"Why? Would you like to dance with him?" Prue smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up," Kailie said.  
  
"Maybe you can ask Dumbledore," Harry said from next to his sister.  
  
"Nah. Already got a few scoobies here with me. Don't wanna ask for anything more ya know," Kailie said.  
  
"Still," Hermione said.  
  
"Nopes," Kailie said.  
  
"I think you should ask," Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Kailie asked.  
  
"Cos Nick is a smitten kitten around you, and you are too," Prue said.  
  
"So am not," Kailie said. They looked at her. "Okay maybe a little, but he's just a friend. Plus he's like on the other side of the world."  
  
"That didn't stop Piper and Leo," Lily said on the other side of the table.  
  
"And they had a kid," Prue pointed out.  
  
"Puh-lease. A) Leo could orb anytime he wanted to. B) TV show. C) I'd take Brian Krause over Nick any day," Kailie said.  
  
"Blessed be to that," Prue said as she clinked her drink against Kailie's.  
  
"You're gonna ask. Or else we will for you," Ron said.  
  
"Why is everyone picking on me?" Kailie asked.  
  
"When you look at Nick what do you see?" Prue asked.  
  
"A close friend. Like Connor or Xander," Kailie answered.  
  
"Ohana," Prue smirked.  
  
"Means family. Family means no one gets left behind......I know. I kno," Kailie said shaking her head.  
  
They ate then Dumbledore silenced the hall.  
  
"One last announcment. We have booked a band-" Applause. "An American band called-" Gets that sparkling twinkle in his eye. "Charmed with a Vengence."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!?" Five voices rang out getting the attention of the hall  
  
"That is correct," Dumbledore sat.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"The scoobies are coming to Hogwarts baby!" Prue said. "Booo yaaa!"  
  
*****  
  
I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
  
But baby most of all  
  
The music played and couples/dates danced on the floor. Prue/Coy, Hermione/Harry-Ron, and Kailie/Nick were the scoobies there. The floor was packed completely.  
  
I miss my friend  
  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
  
The one I felt the safest with  
  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
  
And let the light back in  
  
I miss my friend  
  
I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
  
Saying it'll be alright  
  
After that song the scoobies went on stage.  
  
"Okay for the last song we're gonna play a song by Staind called So Far Away," Connor said.  
  
"Evil," Kailie whispered as she grabbed her guitar.  
  
"I heard that," Connor whispered back.  
  
"That was the point of me saying it, "Kailie said.  
  
They started playing.  
  
this is my life  
  
its not what it was before  
  
all these feelings i've shared  
  
and these are my dreams  
  
that i'd never lived before  
  
somebody shake me  
  
cuz i  
  
i must be sleeping  
  
now that we're here,  
  
it's so far away  
  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
  
all in the mistakes,  
  
one life contained  
  
they all finally start to go away  
  
now that we're here its so far away  
  
and i feel like i can face the day i can forgive  
  
and i'm not ashamed to be the person that i am today  
  
The crowd was by the stage a bit. The staff was in the back listening.  
  
these are my words  
  
that i've never said before  
  
i think i'm doing okay  
  
and this is the smile  
  
that i've never shown before  
  
somebody shake me cuz i  
  
i must be sleeping  
  
***** 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kailie awoke one morning by a bouncing Prue on her bed telling her to get up. They were walking down the hallways when Prue talked to Kailie.  
  
Kailie we need to talk later.  
  
Why?  
  
I think I just got a new power.  
  
What?  
  
I can hear the dead.  
  
You see dead people?  
  
Kailie!  
  
Sorry.............  
  
Yeah I do.  
  
How long?  
  
Week.  
  
We'll talk later.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay Chicklet. Spill," Kailie said as they sat on her bed in the room alone.  
  
"I thought I was just hearing things a week ago when I heard a voice singing Run and Catch, Run and Catch right, but I recognized the voice from somewhere. Then a few days later I saw things that people seemed not to be seeing also," Prue said.  
  
"Is there a ghost in this room?" Kailie asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah. To the right of you."  
  
"Gah!" Kailie yelled jumping up. Prue let out a giggle. "Who is it?"  
  
Prue looked at the empty space for a second. "He says his name is Tommy."  
  
"Prove it," Kailie said crossing her arms.  
  
"Okay," Looked at the space for a moment. "Who the hell is that?" Silence. "Whatever. Okay he says that you know some chick named Catherine Minate?"  
  
Kailie's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. You see dead people."  
  
"He says that he wants you to know that......." Prue raised an eyebrow at the empty space then turned back to Kailie. "You're a creator, a builder."  
  
"I'll tell Turquie," Kailie said.  
  
Prue nodded.  
  
"We need to tell Dumbledore," Kailie said.  
  
"Tell him what?" Harry asked from the door.  
  
"Nothing," The two said.  
  
*****  
  
Leo and Coy walked down the hallways shoving people out of their way. They shoved Kailie and Prue out of the way and they flew to the side.  
  
"What the hell is your damage?" Kailie asked.  
  
Leo turned around, his eyes black.  
  
"Oh no," Prue whispered.  
  
"Leo you don't have to do this," Kailie said standing up.  
  
"Actually we do," Coy said stepping next to his brother, his eyes black also.  
  
"No listen to me. You two can fight this. Think of what's going to happen if you continue," Kailie said.  
  
"Give it up. It ain't gonna work," Leo smirked.  
  
"Well it better unless you want us to stop you," Prue said stepping next to Kailie.  
  
By now they had the attention of the hall.  
  
"I know how hard it is to come back, and if I were you I would stop right now. I mean it stop," Prue said.  
  
"You can Try to stop us, but you won't suceed," Coy said.  
  
"Didn't work for G," Leo said.  
  
"You're right," Kailie said shocking Prue. Kailie ignored her friend's stare and she changed into her Wiccan color then smirked at them "But I can."  
  
"Kailie, Kailie," Leo said smirking evily. "S`bout time that you came out. I thought it would take you forever."  
  
"Save it. I ain't losing it. I'm giving you a choice. Get back to normal or I will have to do something about it," Kailie said her voice dangerously low.  
  
"Two words: Katherine and Melinda," Coy smirked.  
  
Kailie's eyes flamed.  
  
"Kailie," Prue said worried.  
  
Kailie held up her hand silencing her friend. She walked over towards Leo and they were about 3 feet apart. Kailie knew this was a dangerous game.  
  
"We aren't going to play that game Kailie. We got places to be, people to kill," Leo said.  
  
Kailie looked at him in the eye. "You can go, but it won't be long before we are there kicking your ass. We will take you down. Dead or alive. Got it?" Kailie said.  
  
"You wish," Leo said then in a blink they were gone.  
  
"Damn Cole to hell and back again and again!" Kailie said kicking her books into a wall with a bang.  
  
Some of the younger students gasped. Prue got out her cell and called Willow.  
  
"Yeah. We got a problem."  
  
*****  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron asked ignoring the professors.  
  
Willow tried to explain it while the professors talked to one another. Harry and Hermione were discussing something while Prue and Kailie were talking to each other quietly in the back. Okay Kailie was pacing and Prue was sitting.  
  
"I don't like this at all. I didn't even Phase him. The things didn't work like last time," Kailie said pacing still.  
  
"Because he wasn't the one who did it last time," Prue said quietly.  
  
"We need a new approach. Prue we need juice, but the problem is the two have been closing us off from them. Who would know?"  
  
"Kailie. No one would know," Prue asked following Kailie with her eyes.  
  
"You're right," Then Kailie stopped pacing. "We are screwed. We are so !!Fucking!! screwed!"  
  
Everyone stopped to hear Kailie ranting.  
  
"Wh-?" Willow started to ask Kailie, but Kailie kept ranting.  
  
"We have no way to blackmail them to come back. We have no clue what they are actually planning to do. We have NOTHING! We are fucking screwed. Prue and I could get our elements all out, but then we'd have to use our full power which makes us vulnerable.....But that also might work," Kailie said thinking.  
  
"No!" Willow said walking over. "You are not going to see them while you're in wiccan mode. We'll get Cougar to find info. No matter what you are not seeing them like that."  
  
"Come on," Kailie said pulling Willow and Prue out into the hallway. "Listen to me. That is going to be the only way to do that. I faced Moldy with no problems at all. I can do this guys."  
  
"No you can't. They know all this shit about you now and you will be beyond screwed," Willow said.  
  
Kailie looked Willow in the eyes. "It's either me or Prue."  
  
"No. Kailie you aren't and I'm not. We are going to wait," Prue said.  
  
"Like Hell we are!!" Kailie yelled ignoring the stares she got. "Remember what happened last time?" They looked away from her. "That's it exactly. I am NOT letting that happen again. So I'm going to my room, getting stocked up on weapons, and praying to the lord above that I can find them?"  
  
Kailie walked off.  
  
"God Damn it all," Willow said as they walked back into the room where everyone was gathtered.  
  
Willow walked over to her bag and set it on the table. She took out a map and a glass ball that was hallow. She then ran after Kailie.  
  
"Care to explain?" Dumbledore asked Prue.  
  
"They lost control of their power like we feared Kailie would when she faced Voldy. Now we have to try and get them back," Prue said walking out.  
  
***** 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Kailie stepped outside of Hogwarts barrier where she Wicca-ed out and closed her eyes

sensing for Leo and Coy. Once she had a location she took off.

"She left," Willow told Prue.

Prue sighed. She saw a ghost, Tommy's to be exact, and he told her where Kailie was

headed. The two hadn't exactly told Dumbledore or anyone about her new gift.

"She's heading to Sunset Graveyard," Prue said.

"How did you know that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Later. Come on," Prue said then started walking out with a small group following.

Kailie walked up to the door of the crypt where the two were. She kicked the door in

sending it into the opposite wall. The two boys looked up at her.

"Told you that you wouldn't have to wait long," Kailie said swinging the axe onto her

shoulder.

"You really gonna kill me?" Leo smirked.

"If I have to," Kailie said as she walked inside and shut the door behind her.

Kailie could feel the magic pulling and racing through her veins. Leo grabbed her and

twirled her until they were about 2 inches away from each other. Kailie's weapon landed

on the floor as Green eyes met Black. His lips met hers and she pulled away, but with his

grip on her arm she only got a few inches away from his face.

"Don't," She whispered.

"Don't fight it Kailie. We may not be together, but the love is still there," Leo smirked

kissing her neck.

She flinched and tried to move away, but he pulled her closer till her body rested against

his own as if in an embrace. She looked away. He pulled her face till her gaze was met

with his.

"You can't win. You never could. It's our curse," Leo said.

Coy gave a hoot of laughter, but stopped when Leo looked at him.

"_You_ think it's a curse. It's not. You're acting like Death is your gift," Kailie said her voice

still quieter than normal.

"Wrong again Sweet Cakes," Coy smirked. "Its our curse. Let's think shall we? Melinda,

Willow, To-"

"Stop it," Kailie said as she looked away.

Coy smirked at Leo. "So that's where the line is drawn. All the people you care about have

died. Hell even Leo's died."

"We can prevent that curse Kailie. Just side with me now," Leo said kissing her on her

neck again.

Kailie allowed him, but she answered with her voice normal. "Never."

Leo looked up. "That's too bad." Leo flung Kailie against the coffin that was in the Crypt.

"You see we have ways to change your mind."

"You wish," Kailie said swallowing the dark power that was racing through her veins.

Leo took another step towards her and she stepped back. This game continued until she

backed up aganst a wall. Leo put his arms on the wall on both sides of Kailie blocking her

in.

"You can feel it. The magic pouring through your veins," Leo said.

Kailie's head started pounding hard and she felt the good and bad power battling in her

blood.

"It's fighting it, but you will loose," Leo said stepping back as Kailie fell to the ground

holding her head. "You're head will feel like it's exploding. You'll most likely faint, but

when you wake up. You'll be a new person."

Kailie was still clutching her head, but managed to stand eventually. "I told you. Never."

She released a wave of power at Coy sending him into a wall and leaving her axe in the

open between her and Leo

"Tisk tisk," Leo smirked that evil grin again and coming foreward for Kailie.

Kailie moved away, but her vision went blury as she forced away a dizzy spell. She

almost fell until Leo caught her. Her vision cleared and she saw him have a knife in his

hand. Kailie was still tipped back against Leo's one arm (The knife in the other) then the

door flew open revealing Willow, Harry, Snapey, and Prue. Upon seeing Leo's distraction

Kailie kicked her leg up knocking the knife outta Leo's hand then jumped up kicking him

in the head. Another wave of Dizziness hit her and she stumbled for a second. In that

second Leo whipped her into his embrace before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"What is it with Evil peeps blinking?" Willow muttered as she saw Coy knocked out in the

corner. "Let's get him fixed."

Kailie felt her world slip as they blinked out. She only saw blackness as she slipped out of

the real world into the dream world.

When Kailie awoke she tried to move but she had her hands and legs tied to some table or

something. She opened her eyes narrowing them against the light eluminating from the

lamp in the corner. Kailie saw Leo walk foreward.

"Where?" Kailie's mouth felt like it was full of peanut butter.

Her head was pounding still, but not as much. Her good magic was flowing more freely

now. Leo put a finger to her mouth as a sign of silence.

"Shhh. Just listen. If I can't have you as the way I am. Then we are going to have problems

huh?" Kailie tried to talk, but Leo continued. "So why not have my fun before I throw you

out eh?"

Kailie looked at him wide eyed as he raised a knife for her to see. She finally took to

notice that he had cut her shirt to look like a belly shirt with short sleeves. Leo walked

foreward and started carving on her stomach.

"No! This is nuts!" Xander said.

Connor was sitting in the corner along with Coy who was feeling particularly guilty. Prue

was talking to him. Unknown to the Hogwarts people this had happened before, to Prue.

"Esto está loco. No puedo creer que se sentaba alrededor aquí en vez de buscarlos," Connor muttered then he stood. "HELLO PEOPLE!" Everyone got silent. "Look right now we have two Scoobies MIA. Last time something like this happened it didn't end well. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about don't even try. Now we are going to find the strongest locating spell we can find. Since Kailie's good magic should be flowing about now again we can find her. Anyone who thinks different can get their asses outta here. Any questions?" No one spoke. "Good."

Connor sat down.

Kailie felt the worst pain coming from her stomach. Leo had been "working" on it for 30

minutes.

"Give up yet?" Leo asked.

"No," Kailie said her voice just above a whisper Leo started to lower the knife

again."Wait!"

Leo smiled at her. "Change your mind?"

"Rules. I don't go all evil, but I stay," Kailie said.

Leo nodded his head a bit comprehending the offer. "What makes you stay?"

"You don't go near anyone else," Kailie said.

"Meaning?" Leo asked smirking slightly.

"Don't go near any of my friends or family. You do and there is no deal," Kailie said

straightly.

Leo waved his hand and the bonds holding Kailie down disappeared. her hand instantly

went to her stomach and she lifted it up seeing all the blood. Leo walked over and picked

her up into his arms. Kailie got a look of her stomach where a rose was carved. He set her

on a bed and he bandaged her stomach. He kissed her neck and she didn't flinch.

_I'm stuck here unitl I can get out of this,_ Kailie thought wryly as Leo kept kissing her neck

moving up to her cheek.

He reached her lips and they kissed passionately.

_Well this isn't to bad then,_ Kailie smirked inside to herslef.

Kailie pulled Leo onto the bed next to her and they kept kissing. Eventually they pulled

apart.

"Ow," Kailie said wincing as he set his hand on her stomach.

Leo pulled her into his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

"Any new news?" Harry asked as he came back from his classes.

"We got an idea for a spell to locate her, but......" Prue said.

"But it's not definate," Harry said.

They smiled half-smiles.

"We'll find something Harry," Willow said.

"How do you she's not dead?" Harry asked finally.

"Another Element would have been called. Willow's next in line to replace Kailie,"

Connor said.

Kailie awoke in someone's arms. She shot up and jumped out of Leo's embrace.

"Kailie," Leo warned.

"What the hell?" Kailie asked.

"You know the deal. You do as I want and I won't go near your family or friends," Leo

said.

Kailie was panicking. She for some reason couldn't remember making that deal. Then all

of it came flooding back to her. She collapsed to the ground and crying out as she moved

her stomach.

"You remember now?" Leo asked.

Kailie was hyperventlating practically.

_Why would I do that? It's past repeating it's self._

Kailie couldn't breath at all no matter how hard she breathed it seemed no oxygen was

getting through.

"Shit. I forgot you have asthma," Leo swore.

No one had known about that except for the scoobies, and yet she faced Voldemort

without even having an episode like this. Leo picked Kailie up and set her on the bed

against his chest. Kailie kept breathing deeply.

"Breathe with me," Leo said as he held Kailie closer to him.

She started to breathe with him until she started coughing making her stomach ache. Tears

started welling up in Kailie's eyes from the pain. No matter how she thought of it she was

scared out of her mind.

"Calm down or you'll kill yourself," Leo said.

She tried to pace her breathing, but it was too hard.

"I-" "-Cant" "-Breathe" "Hurts" "to" "much"


End file.
